Elegance
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: [HIATUS!] Kalian hanya tidak tahu, atau belum tahu. Betapa sandiwara dihadapan publik sangat menyesakkan mereka berduabelas. Kejanggalan terjadi dimana-mana. Sikap member mulai berubah drastis. Agensi dan manajer yang terus menekan dengan program kerja paksanya. Slogan 'We Are One', bukankah hanya muslihat?/EXO!FIC/OTP12/Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kristao.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ELEGANCE**_ ~

 _Chapter One_

 **Main Cast** :

EXO ALL MEMBERS

 **Genre** :

Angst, Friendship, Lil!Romance

 **Length** :

Continue

 **Rate** :

M (u/ kata-kata kasar)

 **Disclaimer** :

Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau adanya fanfiction ini agak nyeleneh. Bukan maksud hati menjelekkan nama SM Ent atau Exo, cuma mau bikin cerita yang beda dari sudut pandang ini. Maaf yaa, bukan maksud juga kok beneran. Ini cuma buat seneng seneng, demi apa aku cuma mau nggambarin hubungan antar member exo dan agensinya dan hanya berdasarkan imajinasi semata. Jadi, ingat sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKTIF! Okay?

 **Summary** :

Kalian hanya tidak tahu, atau belum tahu. Betapa sandiwara dihadapan publik sangat menyesakkan mereka berduabelas. Tanpa pernah mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi diagensi yang menaungi mereka, tanpa pernah paham apa yang disembunyikan sikap-sikap setiap member didorm dan tanpa pernah peduli tentang kerja paksa yang mereka lakukan semata karena kepolosan dimasa lalu. Mereka, hanyalah boneka yang dijalankan untuk meraup uang. Sesederhana itu.

-ooo-

Author POV

Musik keras sudah menggema diruangan luas ini, begitu pula dengan latar dan dinding yang dipenuhi kaca. Ini bukan pub atau tempat ramai lainnya. Hanya sebuah tempat latihan yang dikhususkan. Keduabelas pria muda itu menari dan menyanyi dengan talenta masing-masing. Sebuah harmoni yang tercipta kala mereka membawakan sebuah lagu.

EXO.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka diseluruh penjuru Seoul. Atau mungkin China. Jepang? Hongkong? Jangan lupakan negara-negara barat yang menggilai terobosan baru ini. Visual tampan, khas idola remaja. Tubuh tinggi dan tegap, meski tidak kesemuanya. Suara emas dan tarian enerjik yang menggetarkan hati wanita-wanita sang pemilik teriakan histeris.

Idola. Kau tanya apa itu? Mereka yang menyuguhkan sebuah karya berdasar hiburan.

"Kai! Kau biasanya didepan, kan? Jangan berbaring terus, tahu! Kita dikejar waktu!"

Itu Suho, yang kini berkacak pinggang. Publik mengenalnya sebagai Leader berwibawa. Tapi member lain mengenalnya sebagai Suho yang perintahnya harus dituruti. Merasa disorot, namja berkulit tan itu malah menguap lebar-lebar. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang lain, kesepuluh member lainnya juga sama seperti dirinya. Kelelahan.

"Hyung, kita sudah bergerak selama dua jam nonstop. Sebentar saja, ijinkanlah kami beristirahat."

Bukan sebuah permohonan karena setelahnya, member lain mengekor. Suho sempat berdecak, tapi ia putuskan untuk ikut bergabung dan menekuk lutut.

"Manajer akan marah kalau tahu kita tidak berlatih." Si wajah malaikat itu malah mengeluhkan racauannya. Ia lalu menatap satu persatu anggota dibawah pengawasannya. "Aku tidak mau dia memaksa kita mati berdiri dengan terus berlatih."

Sehun mencebik, "Paling tidak, dia harusnya membiarkan kebebasan kita, Hyung. Seenaknya saja dia tidak mengembalikan ponsel kita yang selalu disita itu."

"Kalau kau berani memintanya setelah lehermu habis ditebas, sih, tidak apa." Kini Luhan yang menyahuti. "Tsk, memangnya kita tidak boleh terhubung dengan dunia luar, ya?" Ia melanjutkan.

"Bukan dunia luar, Hyung. Tapi, dunia maya." Tao menanggapi dengan ketus, ia sengaja meninggikan suaranya. Biar dikatakan tidak sopan, tapi ia memang sedang kesal dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang sibuk memikirkan ponsel mereka. "Apa jadwal kita besok, Hyung?"

Tao bertanya pada Kris, yang juga seorang Leader bersama member Chinanya. Tapi pemuda dingin itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada pemberitahuan."

"Kalau begitu kita liburan saja, yay!" Baekhyun memekik tanpa peduli lirikan sinis dari penghuni ruangan itu. Satu yang mendukungnya adalah Chanyeol, mereka berdua antusias ber _highfive_ diudara. "Aku setuju, Baekkie! Kemana, ya? Pantai? Atau Mall?"

"Tidak tahu bukan berarti tiadak ada, bodoh." Itu si mulut besar Jongdae alias Chen yang sekarang melengoskan tubuhnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak berani menanggapi lebih lanjut hingga akhirnya mereka terkikik sendiri dalam diam.

"Uhm, ka-kalau begitu kapan kira-kira kita bisa liburan, ya?" Nah, yang ini adalah pertanyaan polos dari Do Kyungsoo si mata bulat. Ia mendempel pada tubuh Xiumin yang sibuk membenahi letak topinya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suara kecil itu diabaikan begitu saja sampai kemudian Lay datang sambil terhuyung. Dia baru saja berlatih solo _dance_ didepan kaca dan musik lirih yang mengiringi. Lalu kembali dan mendapati suasana hening disudut ruangan.

"Kau bertanya apa tadi?" Lay menoleh kepada si nama panggung D.O itu.

"Mm, itu, kita kapan bisa liburan, ya?" Kyungsoo mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Lalu Lay duduk disampingnya sementara Xiumin juga ikut dengan obrolan samar itu. Kim Minseok dengan gelar Hyung tertua itu mengelus tengkuk Kyungsoo, sebentar, baru konsentrasinya tersedot pada Lay yang berdeham. "Sepertinya kau teringat sesuatu, Lay." Xiumin menerka.

"Besok ada interview pagi, disebuah saluran radio." Lay beralih pada Xiumin. "Untuk EXO-M, saja. Aku baru ingat kemarin aku sempat diberitahu Manajer."

Kyungsoo reflek meninju lengan Baekhyun yang ada didepannya, sementara lutut pendeknya ia jejakkan pada kaki Chanyeol. Maksud bercanda. "EXO-K bebas? Yay, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Pekikan Kyungsoo itu memusatkan seluruh perhatian sebelas member lainnya. Termasuk Kai yang sudah terlelap selama beberapa menit itu. Tidak sadar sendiri bahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo belum juga mendapat jawaban. Itu artinya, liburan hanya kosakata semu yang tak pernah berwujud.

"Memang kita benar bebas besok, Hyung?" Sehun mendekati Suho, memastikan kekalutan dalam pikirannya. Setidaknya, kalau mereka besok _off_ , tidak ada salahnya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bersantai dari rutinitas penat. Sayangnya Suho tidak menimpali apapun dengan _statement_ nya. "Kai Hyung, besok libur dulu saja latihan gerakan intinya."

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih, Sehun? Tidak bisa karena kita akan tampil di sebuah acara minggu depan." Kali ini Suho cepat menyambar. Ia tampak berang sekaligus malas mendapati kenyataan tak akan ada waktu rehat. Barang sebentar saja. "Ayo, ayo, kita berlatih lagi sebelum manajer mengecek." Suho bangkit berdiri dan kembali menghadap kaca sepenuh dinding itu.

"Tapi Hyung, kan masih minggu dep-"

Sehun masih tetap bersikeras menyangkal, hingga tepukan lembut didadanya menyapa pelan. Itu Kai. "Sehun, sudahlah. Jangan memaksa." Dan si member termuda itupun menurut sambil beringsut mundur. Kai menyusul Suho, yang sudah mulai bergerak dengan kelihaiannya.

Hingga kemudian Tao berinisiatif menyalakan musik yang sudah mati tadi. Latihan berlanjut lagi, dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka. Formasi lengkap, mengingat gerakan satu sama lain agar tidak saling bertabrakan, mengingat bagian menyanyi mereka agar tak salah ambil. Semua saling mengandalkan.

"Satu, dua, tiga, aku kesini, Tao maju. Lalu saat aku kekanan, Kris Ge, Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung bersamaan dan harus kompak maju kedekat Kyungsoo Hyung yang tampil didepan sendiri."

Kai memberi instruksi. Menunjuk satu tempat dan satu orang. Serentak dengan nama-nama yang disebutkannya, mereka melakukan titah sang _danching machine_ itu dengan patuh. Berlangsung sampai tiga menit lewat beberapa detik sesuai dengan lagu yang diputar. Beberapa member yang ditugaskan melintas kedepan dan kebelakang, menjadikan penutup yang fantastis.

Ini versi baru lagu mereka.

Kris bertepuk tangan, diikuti Tao, Luhan, serta Chen. Sementara Xiumin sudah lebih dulu jatuh terduduk dengan nafasnya yang terengah, bersamaan dengan Lay yang meneguk air mineralnya. Keseluruhan member EXO-M itu agaknya tampak puas.

Lain halnya dengan Suho dkk. Mungkin kecuali Kai. Dan Baekhyun yang tampak puas dengan suaranya serta Chanyeol yang bangga dengan rapnya. Tapi tidak dengan Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Si magnae itu mungkin masih terbawa keburukan hatinya beberapa menit lalu. Sehingga tidak salah jika wajahnya tertekuk sejak tadi.

"Tsk, suaraku tidak bisa setinggi Baekhyun, ya?" Kyungsoo merundukkan kepalanya, tapi mendapat sentuhan akrab dari Chanyeol. "Ya, kan, Chanyeol Hyung?"

Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun, dan dia segera tersadar dari euforianya. "E-eh, tidak, kok. Suara Kyungsoo bagus seperti biasanya."

"Haaaaah, lelahnyaaa~" Luhan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya didepan wajah, ia mendesah keras sekali sampai membuat Chen harus menutup telinganya. "Hyung, ah. Nyaring sekali suaramu." Protesan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Lay melonggarkan kausnya, terasa semakin gerah. Ia juga menyediakan pahanya sebagai sandaran untuk Xiumin. Begitu pula dengan member yang lainnya, mereka ikut duduk melingkar sambil mengesah lega. Sesekali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meramaikan suasana dengan suara berisik mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba usil. Tangan pemuda tinggi itu sudah meraup wajah Baekhyun hingga menyatukan pipinya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. "Chanyeooooll! Aku ini Hyungmu, tahu! Tidak sopan!" Tapi Baekhyun malah tertawa heboh, terpingkal dan perutnya kegelian. "Bagaimanapun aku lebih tua beberapa bulan daripadamu!"

"Hyung? Cih, Baekhyun saja cukup, kok. Hahaha, ekspresimu lucu sekali." Chanyeol tetap asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dengan kegiatannya menjahili Baekhyun. Dengan kesenangannya melihat kesengsaraan orang lain. "Lagipula kau tidak cocok dipanggil Hyung."

"Apanya yang tidak cocok? Sialan kau, Chanyeol!" Giliran Baekhyun yang menjitak Chanyeol. Sehun terbahak, diikuti gelakan Xiumin dan Lay.

"Nah, kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku juga lebih tinggi darimu, Baek."

"Apa hubungannya dengan tinggi, bodoh! Hh.."

Lalu hening setelahnya. Dua penyebab keramaian ini sudah terdiam karena lelucon mereka yang habis.

"Lapar, nih." Tao berujar tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang disana. Memecah kendala berasumsi diruangan lembab itu. Tidak yakin juga kalau keluhannya mendapat tanggapan, maka ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

Tapi pendengaran Kyungsoo sedang baik, "Mau kumasakkan? Ayo, ayo. Aku juga lap-"

"Kyungsoo, persediaan bisa habis kalau kau memasak terus." Chen mengingatkan, ia melipat tangan dikedua dada sambil mengamati mimik sendu partner vokalnya itu.

"Yah, tapi aku masih melihat beberapa bahan dikulkas." Tao kembali membela. Memang perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kemarin aku melihat hanya tinggal sayuran saja?" Kai ikut menyumbangkan argumen.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Sayur saja bisa kusulap jadi makanan enak." Antusiasme juru masak dorm EXO ini memang tidak ada habisnya kalau sudah menyangkut makanan. "Ya, ayo, ke dapur."

"Tunggu, Hyung, kompornya kan belum diservis," Kai kembali berucap, ia menahan Kyungsoo yang sudah menegakkan diri.

"Masa? Memangnya iya, ya, Hyung?" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengadu tatap dengan Suho. Sang Leader yang tahu segalanya.

"Kurasa sudah diperbaiki, kau kemana saja, Kai?" Agaknya Suho hari ini sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Yang dikerjakannya sesiangan tadi adalah uring-uringan. "Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Tidak usah memasak. Kan bisa beli diluar."

"Aaaah~ Baek juga lapaaar." Baekhyun berujung dengan raungannya yang meyerupai anak kecil. Menyetujui pula keinginan Tao yang masih diperdebatkan. "Apa susahnya, sih, membiarkan Kyungsoo memasak?"

"Kau belum membereskan kamarmu, Baek." Xiumin, si tukang bersih-bersih tiba-tiba saja teringat detail dormnya. "Chanyeol juga, pasta gigimu itu suka kececeran dikamar mandi, tahu."

"Ah, Hyung mulaaaaai~" Chanyeol jengah dengan kebiasaan Xiumin yang benar-benar higienis itu. "Tadi pagi sudah kubersihkan, kok, Hyung."

"Bohong, Chanyeol, bohong. Tadi pagi barusan aku ke kamar mandimu, masih tersisa cecerannya di _bathup_ , Hyung." Seloroh Sehun yang gemar mengompori.

"Tuh kan." Xiumin menyahut pendek, menyangsikan kejujuran Chanyeol

"Sehun, kau apa-apaan!" Chanyeol menendang Sehun, tidak keras hanya sebagai gertakan.

Mereka sibuk dengan dalihan masing-masing, meributkan ini dan itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hampir membuka pintu, menarik kenopnya semangat sekali. Tentu sebelum sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu diujung sana malah menjeblak lebar. Tanpa ada ketukan dan tegur sapa. Manajer berahang keras itu menampakkan dirinya. Seorang Kim YoungMin yang selama ini mengurus EXO sejak debut. Seorang Kim YoungMin yang menyita alat komunikasi para member, dan Kim YoungMin yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung. Beruntung ia tak sempat menggeret Tao tadi. Sehingga tubuh tinggi Tao tidak terburu menabrak YoungMin yang melayangkan tatapan sangar itu.

Sekaan keringat dan acara leha-leha itu terhenti seketika. Seolah tertarik magnet, sontak mereka sigap dengan posisi siap.

"Selamat sore." Tegas dan membahana.

"Sore."

Keduabelas manusia itu menjawab bersamaan. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri kikuk dihadapan pria paruh baya itu. Kemudian, YoungMin selaku manajer berhak saja memantau kegiatan artisnya. Maka, ia melenggang masuk sebelum akhirnya menyadari Kyungsoo ada didekatnya.

"Kau mau kemana, D.O?"

Gelagapan. "A-ah, oh, mm, ti-tidak jadi. Tadinya mau kedapur." Ia terbata. Seketika suaranya berubah serak.

"Masuk lagi, aku ingin melihat latihan kalian."

Apa?

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang memekik dalam hati. Kemungkinan besar kesebelas member lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apa mau manajernya ini? Datang seenak jidat tanpa pernah mau tahu kalau sudah berulang kali mereka berlatih. Dan sekarang, ia meminta mereka untuk melakukannya lagi. Kemana saja dia?

Kris mengambil alih dengan arogansi pimpinannya. "Ayo, atur formasi seperti tadi. Kai, jangan lupa kalau kau visual."

"Ah, Kai. Si berbakat pilihan Sooman? Bagaimana, bagaimana dengan proyek baru ini? Aku ingin melihat kehebatanmu."

Si anak emas. Kulit tan yang selalu beruntung. Mengundang picingan mata dari berbagai pihak. Sengaja disembunyikan.

"Biasa saja, YoungMin-ssi." Tutur Kai, merendahkan diri sambil membungkuk. "Ya, Hyung. Dibelakangku ada Chen Hyung, Xiumin Hyung, dan Luhan Ge, kan?"

Kris mengangguk, mengambil posisinya sendiri. "Ayo, kita mulai."

Musik berdentum lagi. Bagian vokal sudah menyeimbangkan antara tarian dan nyanyian mereka. Rapper juga begitu. Tugas yang diemban dalam menunjukkan potensi masing-masing memang serumit ini. Dan bagi YoungMin yang menyaksikan didekat jendela, semua yang mereka bilang menakjubkan kurang memuaskan hatinya. Ia berdecak.

"Kai, Kai." Youngmin mengisyaratkan Kai agar mendekat melalui telunjuknya. "Apa yang tadi adalah penampilan paling maksimal kalian?"

Kai tercekat, sekaligus menyadari sebelas member lainnya yang tertegun. "Mm, kurasa, ya. Apa ada yang salah, Youngmin-ssi?"

"Sehun, dia seperti orang yang tersesat." Menjadi topik utama sebuah kesalahan adalah yang terburuk. Sehun menepi, menutupi dirinya dibalik punggung Luhan. "Apa kau pelupa, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, hanya menampakkan separuh wajah. "Apa terlihat seperti itu? Mm, maksudku, yang barusan sama persis seperti yang aku pelajar-"

"Dan menurutmu tidak ada kesalahan?"

Sambaran itu diantisipasi Sehun dengan anggukan.

"Sayang sekali satu member EXO tidak bisa becus dalam melakukan _performance."_

Diam. Tidak ada satu bahasa pun yang terdeteksi. Hingga Kris akhirnya mengambil alih, "Bukan, Youngmin-ssi. Sehun memang kadang sulit mengingat, tapi kalau dia terbiasa nantinya juga akan membaik." Alih-alih bersikap hormat, Kris sudah kepalang jengkel. Ia tidak suka membernya, atau keluarganya dalam grup ini disalahkan. Apalagi sampai mengatai penampilan Sehun yang acak.

"Begitu? Baiklah." Youngmin mensejajarkan diri didekat gerumbulan Suho, Lay, dan Chen. Menepuk satu persatu bahu mereka dengan seulas senyum penuh arti. "Kurasa kalian adalah kombinasi yang menarik," Bukannya senanh dipuji atau teryawa diatas penderitaan Sehun, tapi mereka bertiga memang merasa sedang diterbangkan. "Suho leader seharusnya leader, gerakanmu cukup memukau, Lay. Lalu Chen, oktaf tertinggimu benar-benar membuatku merinding."

Ketiganya, tanpa disuruh segera membungkuk sebagai ungkapan terimakasih. Baekhyun terbatuk, Chanyeol hampir mencekoki Baekhyun dengan ejekannya. Beruntung ia sadar situasi.

"Yah, kalau begitu tingkatkan lagi kinerja kalian." Youngmin menatap setiap pasang mata yang tersirat dalam keengganan itu. Sorot yang sengaja menghindar. "Aku mau EXO dipuji banyak orang. Bukan dihujat. EXO harus mendapat tempat terbaik, penghargaan dimana-mana, dan penjualan album yang menggebrak. Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus berlatih lebih giat lagi. Latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Hanya itu motto kalian."

Pemaksaan? Ini forsir tenaga.

Tao sudah menyenggol rusuk Kris, saling melempar pandangan. Seolah berbicara dalam telepati yang hanya diketahui keduanya. Satu pemikiran, latihan..itu berarti ini akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam nanti. Baik Kris maupun Tao benci saat tulang dan sendi mereka seakan terpisah dari raganya. Bukan hanya mereka mungkin, kesemuanya.

"Ada yang ditanyakan?"

Karena tidak ada yang bersuara selain deru nafas, tepat setelah sang manajer menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lalu, Luhan mengangkat tangan. "Mm, uhm, kapan ponsel kami kembali, Youngmin-ssi? Kami berjanji tidak akan berhubungan dengan sosial media. Kami hanya ingin menghubungi keluarga." Entah keberanian darimana, tapi Sehun sudah memupukkan sebagian energi untuknya.

"Ponsel? Kalian belum membutuhkannya."

Sialan. Tanpa terkecuali mereka semua mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak ada bantahan karena percuma.

Satu lagi manusia yang berani mengacungkan telunjuknya, terlihat langsung oleh sepasang mata manajer mereka. "Ya, ada apa lagi, Xiumim?"

"Mm, itu..ini tentang..mm-"

"Bicara yang benar, Xiumin." Youngmin menghentakkan kakinya seraya memutar bola mata. Malas menunggu.

Sebaliknya, Xiumin malah menunduk, ia menarik nafas lalu membuangnya sembarang. "A-aku rasa kami membutuhkan liburan, Youngmin-ssi. Kita sudah terlalu lama bekerja. Maksudku, ap-"

"Tidak ada, Xiumin, belum waktunya."

Anggap saja itu kalimat yang membuat semua member berimajinasi dengan pikirannya. Mungkin tentang bagaimana caranya membunuh manajer ini tanpa meninggalkan bekas pada publik. Tsk, ini gila.

Akhirnya manajer mereka itu melambai. Keluar ruangan dengan langkah angkuh yang menyebalkan. Sepeninggal YoungMin, mereka semua mengesah. Beberapa frustasi sampai harus membuat rambut mereka berantakkan.

"Latihan setiap hari, sepagian semalaman. Tidak ada ponsel dan dunia luar. Tidak ada liburan."

Sehun mengkaji kembali memorinya. Ia cenderung kehilangan kontrol pada emosinya.

"Sungguh, ini penjara terkejam yang pernah kutemui." Tao menambahkan.

Chanyeol maju selangkah, "Tidak berpamitan, datang seenak jidat. Tsk, dasar." Tubuh tingginya bersandar didinding.

"Lupakan saja. Tidak penting kalau kita membicarakan orang seperti Youngmin-ssi." Kyungsoo menengahi, "Baekhyun Hyung, ayo, nyanyikan bagianku. Aku ingin dengar."

Baekhyun menurut saja. Ia memojokkan diri bersama Kyungsoo agar mendapat sensasi tenang. Lalu bermain dengan nada-nada tinggi atau rendah dalam lirik lagu.

Singkat. Ini semua pertanda latihan masih memiliki episode. Belum pada tahap ending yang menutup keseluruhan. Ini masih pukul enam sore, jingga menyingsingkan petang, dan berganti pekatnya malam. Kai melirik jam tangannya, mungkin enam jam dari sekarang. Latihan selesai pada pukul 12, tengah malam nanti.

Yah, sesuai dengan amanat dari sang manajer.

Lay mendekati Kai, kali ini bukan menariknya untuk menari bersama dan menyerasikan beberapa gerakan. Tapi ia berbisik, "Kau pikir apa lagi yang kurang selain liburan, ponsel, dan kebebasan kita yang direnggut?"

Kai merengut menemukan Lay yang ternyata masih membahas masalah ini, hingga ia mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak berminat dengan obrolan.

"Masalah honor, Kai. Kau kira pembagiannya rata? Aku tahu siapa saja yang mendapat honor terbesar."

Tenggorokan Kai tersekat, dan merasakan tubuhnya kaku selama beberapa detik. Pasalnya, ia tahu saja maksud Lay berkata seperti ini. Honor? Siapa yang tahu kalau Kai-lah pemilik honor terbanyak dari member lain?

Ini bukan masalah besar. Kai hanya berpikir jernih, teman-temannya tidak akan iri dengan masalah kekanakan seperti ini.

-ooo-

YoungMin juga sudah mengatur perubahan untuk teman sekamar artis dibawah tanggung jawabnya. Jika biasanya satu kamar dihuni tiga orang, sekarang diminimalisir menjadi dua orang. Sejauh ini, mereka menurut saja. Toh konsekuensi jika tidak menuruti pun jauh lebih membahayakan.

"Hyung, tidurlah. Suaramu sudah bagus, tahu. Jangan menyanyi terus. Aku mengantuk." Kai melirik Kyungsoo, yang masih bersimpuh diranjang miliknya. Kai ada diranjang seberang, sejenak meletakkan bukunya dinakas, lalu ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kyungsoo Hyung, kau dengar aku, kan?"

Tapi Kyungsoo masih bergumam. Bersenandung riang, bersama nada-nada yang dicocokkan sesuai iramanya sendiri. Kai tidak tahan, ia tidak bisa tidur kalau keadaannya begini. Padahal, jarum pendek sudah menunjuk pukul satu dini hari. Percuma, Kyungsoo sudah tenggelam dalam kesenangannya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!"

Kai akhirnya membentak, Kyungsoo kontan tersentak kaget. "A-ada apa, Kai?"

"Kau berisik, aku ingin tidur!"

Kai bangkit berdiri, kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya berikut Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Si mata bulat itu tetap bersuara, tetap bernyanyi tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar dan tanpa ambil pusing dengan rekan sekamarnya barusan. Ah, lelaki tan itu berjalan menuju dapur. Lay gegenya pasti ada disana dengan secangkir kamomil. Mungkin Kai bisa mencurahkan sedikit kekesalannya pada si kalem itu.

Benar, kan. Lay duduk disana sambil menyesap teh kegemarannya. Dia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Kai sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Kai, kau terbangun?"

"Terbangun? Tidur saja belum, ge."

Lay meletakkan cangkirnya hati-hati, "Mau kubuatkan teh juga? Kau mau apa?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak perlu repot, ge," lalu ia duduk dihadapan Lay sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Sedari tadi kau yang paling banyak bergerak. Apalagi kantung matamu itu kentara sekali, Kai." Lay meneliti garis wajah Kai, mencoba mencari kejanggalan yang tertera disana. "Sejak kapan juga kau menderita insomnia, hei, si tukang tidur?"

Desahnya keluar tidak serantan, "Kyungsoo Hyung berisik sekali. Hah, dia tidak percaya diri dengan suaranya hingga terus bernyanyi sampai larut, ge. Aku mengungsi dikamarmu, ya?"

Lay mengubah tatapannya menjadi prihatin, "Aku akan bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Kalau kau tidur dikamarku, Suho yang akan mendepakmu, tahu." Lay beringsut menarik Kai, "Ayo, kau harus segera tidur. Aku juga."

"Tsk. Coba saja kalau kau bisa bicara dengannya, ge."

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua sudah dilantai atas, dan Lay sudah hendak mengetuk pintu itu sebelum menyadari kalau salah satu penghuninya ada bersamanya. "Lay ge saja dulu yang masuk."

"Enak saja. Kau kan yang punya kamar." Lay mendorong punggung Kai, tetapi lelaki itu malah bertumpu didinding. "Kai, ayo masuk duluan apa masalahnya, sih?"

"Tidak mau, ge. Kyungsoo Hyung pasti memberikan tatapan memuakkan itu lagi. Yang selalu membuatku kasihan padanya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Tidak ada hubungannya kau masuk pertama kali dengan tatapan Kyungsoo. Ayo, masuk, Jongin."

"Tidak mau, ge, aku bilang aku tid-"

"Aaaaah~ kalian sedang apa ribut-ribut didepan kamar?" Baekhyun datang sambil mengucek matanya, disusul Chanyeol yang hanya melongokkan kepalanya didekat Baekhyun. "Ah, berisik sekali penghuni kamar sebelah ini, uuuh." Entah itu sebuah komentar atau komplain, tapi Chanyeol bukan seperti orang yang terganggu.

"Masalahnya ada di Kai, kalian tanyakan saja padanya." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan mendengar penuturan Lay. Lalu beralih menatap Kai. "Jelaskan, Kai."

Kalau ditilik kembali, seharusnya kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kamar yang terhitung paling berisik. Dua bedebah disatukan, apa pikiran Youngmin?

"Ngh, i-itu Kyungsoo Hyung. Dia bernyanyi sejak tadi, kan aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Dasar tidak bisa berinisiatif, pakai _headset_ , kan bisa?" Saran Chanyeol itu disambut gelengan Kai.

"Percuma, suara Kyungsoo Hyung lebih keras dan mengalahkan musikku, tahu." Kai kembali menyangkal.

Mereka berempat hanya berbicara dengan jarak 30cm, didepan kamar masing-masing sementara kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada diseberang.

"Inisiatif lagi, Kai. Besarkan volumenya, penuh." Baekhyun ikut memberikan saran. Ia mulai ketus sekarang.

"Aaah, Hyung. Kalau aku yang mendadak tuli bagaimana? _Nein,_ ah." Tolak Kai seraya mengangkat tangan dan menggoyangkannya ke udara.

"Lay ge, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku? Aku meladeni Kai yang menyuruhku menegur Kyungsoo." Lay menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan lengan yang ia kalungkan dileher Kai.

"Gege kan yang menawarkan diri. Pura-pura lupa, hah." Kai bersungut-sungut sembari melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Sudah sana, kalian tidur saja. Kami janji tidak akan berisik lagi." Lay mengusir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan isyarat tangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun, tapi si vokal utama itu menahan diri.

"Apa Kai terlalu membesarkan masalah? Kyungsoo juga hanya menyanyi sekedarnya kan, apa yang berisik?"

"Apanya yang berisik? Bernyanyi wajar? Tsk, kau hanya belum mendengarnya dan belum pernah sekamar dengannya. Ini bukan terjadi sehari ini, tahu. Dia berteriak, bernyanyi sambil berteriak, Baekhyun Hyung." Kai menjelaskan, agak membabi buta sampai Lay harus mengelus dada si tan itu agar tenang. "Kalau lama-kelamaan seperti ini dan tidak ada perubahan, aku harus mengusulkan perpindahan kamar. Atau _rolling._ "

"Tidak! Jangan! Enak saja! Nah, ini hanya masalah sepele, Jongin. Kau yang apa-apaan. Ini bisa diselesaikan baik-baik dan jangan bertingkah konyol. Apalagi dihadapan manajer. Kau mau mati muda, hah?" Lay memekik spontan, berikut rentetan kalimat tidak terimanya.

 **BRAK**!

Sepersekiannya, Baekhyun membanting pintu, keras sekali hingga timbulkan debum keras. Mungkin juga Lay dan Kai sempat melompat saking kagetnya tadi. "Apa-apaan, Baekkie Hyung. Bisa rusak, kan, ge? Tsk."

"Ini juga karenamu, Jongin. Kalau kita tidak ribut sendiri, mungkin mereka tidak akan terusik. Dan mungkin juga Baekhyun kesal melihat kita berdebat tanpa memedulikannya. Sudahlah, ayo, masuk."

Kai mencibir, "Hah, itu, sih, karena mereka yang terlalu peka saja. Buktinya, penghuni yang lain tidak berekasi berlebihan dengan suara kita. Oh, ge, bayangkan saja kalau kau sekamar dengan Kyungs-"

 **Cklek**!

Tanpa membiarkan Kai mengoceh lebih lanjut, Lay sudah memutar kenop pintu. Kai mencari-cari saklar guna menemukan setitik penerangan. Setidaknya, tadi dia tidak mematikan lampu. Oh.

Dan sialan. Mereka ternganga bagai orang bodoh. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Kelihatannya cukup lama setelah Kai keluar kamar. Dengkuran itu membuktikannya. Lay melirik Kai, merasa dipermainkan.

"Sialan kau, Kai. Sialan kau, Kyungsoo. Sudah, aku ingin tidur. Lain kali urusi sendiri urusanmu, Jongin."

"Tapi, ge-"

Lay melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri, biarkan Kai yang mencoba menyanggah. Ah. Wajah polos dihadapan mata Kai memang tampak serupa sinar abadi. Terang, dan..ehm, sedikit memabukkan. Meski kadang perilakunya patut dipertanyakan, tetapi Kai sadar saja kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar orang baik. Yang suka mengalah dan yang suka menolong.

Hingga tak lepas Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, sampai ia jatuh terlelap dengan pintu kamar yang belum sempat ditutup.

-ooo-

Aroma masakan didapur membawa Xiumin dan Chen datang secepat angin ke ruang makan. Keduanya berburu tempat paling nyaman dan strategis untuk mengambil porsi makanan. Sementara Kris dan Suho mengabsen kesepuluh member lainnya. Hanya kurang satu dan menyebabkan ketidaklengkapan acara sarapan mereka. "Mana Kai?"

Mereka yang duduk memanjang dan tangan disedekapkan diatas meja, sama-sama menggeleng dan mengedikkan bahu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Suho. "Mungkin tidur, Hyung. Semalam dia berbuat onar." Lay berucap serius, karena ia yang paling tahu kejadian konyol beberapa jam lalu. Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tidak masalah dengan hal itu, buktinya mereka tetap bersikap sewajarnya. Bercanda tak kenal tempat dan waktu, meski ujungnya mereka juga yang menciptakan tawa dan menghidupkan suasana. "Bukannya dia juga selalu susah bangun?"

Kris menggeleng dua kali, lalu menegok sebentar kearah dapur. "Karena Kyungsoo sudah memasak, Jongin yang akan mencuci piring." Kyungsoo lalu datang membawa nampan-nampan berisi enam mangkok beserta sumpitnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Tao karena hari ini jadwalnya membantu si koki itu. Lagipula, ia sudah kenyang duluan saat menunggui Kyungsoo memasak tadi. "Tao, hati-hati. Ya! Jalanmu jangan dioleng-olengkan begitu." Kris menghindari tubuh Tao yang melewatinya sembari mengulas cengiran.

"Aku yang akan bangunkan Kai?" Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkok-mangkok itu lalu membaginya kesemua manusia disana. Sungguh, bukannya ia berlagak bagai pengurus panti asuhan, tapi dengan adanya kesebelas member ini, Kyungsoo memang tampak seperti itu. Tao cepat-cepat memegangi pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. "Nanti saja, Hyung. Makanlah." Tao menyodorkan satu mangkok kehadapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi nanti terburu dingin." Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh.

"Duduk saja, Kyungsoo." Luhan menautkan alisnya, sedikit memaksa Kyungsoo. Karena selama ini, si mungil itu selalu menuruti perkataan Luhan. Pada akhirnya memang benar, Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri dengan canggung. Sambil menatapi seluruh member yang sudah melahap makanannya masing-masing. "Tumben sekali kau memasak ramen?"

"Katanya, ramen kalau dimakan pagi-pagi apalagi dalam kondisi hangat, akan sangat menyehatkan." Kyungsoo mengiyakan pendapat Tao. Yang hari ini menjadi asistennya. Yang hari ini juga mengurangi bahan masakannya karena anak itu berdalih mencicipi tapi menghabiskan.

"Memangnya Tao membantumu apa, Kyung? Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar memasak, soalnya." Ini kalimat sangsi yang dilontarkan Kris. Memang maksudnya menggoda, tetapi kadar dingin yang ditampilkan si leader itu agak merendahkan.

"Sehun waktu itu juga tidak memasak, sepertinya aku dan Sehun bertugas mengambilkan ini dan itu yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo Hyung." Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo seperti robot yang terus menyetujui omongan Tao. Baginya bukan masalah, karena dibantu atau tidak hasilnya akan sama.

"Enak saja. Sehun waktu itu bukan sebagai pesuruh, ya. Aku membantu memotong sayuran. Ya, kan, Hyung?"

Sehun menegaskan potensinya, ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Kalian berdua sama-sama asisten yang hebat, kok." Sahutan pendek itu dicibir Chanyeol. "Karena Kyungsoo selalu memuji semua orang. Memang dasar ekspresinya yang pura-pura polos atau memang seperti itu, sih, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Hah? Apanya?" Lagi-lagi mata bulat itu membola sempurna. Lucu sekali.

"Nah, kan." Chanyeol menyendok kuah ramennya dengan gumaman tak jelas itu. "Kyungsoo memang selalu iya kalau diberikan sesuatu. Tanpa pernah mau tahu apa itu."

Selanjutnya tidak ada yang menanggapi Chanyeol. Ruang makan mereka yang berantakan memang amburadul disana-sini. Belum ada yang membersihkan karena anak-anak EXO ditugaskan untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tak terkecuali mengurus rumah. Meski sesekali ada yang datang kemari, hanya untuk membereskan kapal pecah mereka kalau saja tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis untuk tampil dipublik. Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

Lalu Chen menyudahi makannya, ia mendorong mangkok itu kearah Xiumin yang duduk dihadapannya. Si wajah lucu itu mengerutkan dahi, "Kau ingin aku menghabiskan sisa makananmu? Kau tahu aku sedang diet, kan?"

"Umin Hyung dietnya diberhentikan dulu. Kasihan Kyungsoo sudah memasakkan tapi tidak kuhabiskan. Daripada sayang, Umin Hyung saja yang menghabiskannya." Desakan Chen itu membuat Xiumin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jujur, ia memang masih lapar. Tapi-

"Setelah ini EXO-M kan ada interview dengan saluran radio. Aku tidak mau terlihat berisi, Chen." -Xiumin kukuh pada prinsipnya. Chen pasrah, akhirnya ia menyeruput kuah ramen itu, dan meninggalkan mie-nya disana.

"Ah, Hyung. Padahal kan siaran radio tidak memperlihatkan bobot tubuhmu. Kau tetap kurus, tahu. Sep- Ah, sudahlah. Aku mandi. EXO-M cepat mandi sana, atau paling tidak mengantri dulu."

Peringatan Chen itu membuat kelima member mandarin lainnya segera menuntaskan sarapan mereka. Lalu Kris menyambung, "YoungMin-ssi akan menjemput kita duapuluh lima menit lagi. Pastikan kalian tampil rapi dan jangan norak. Ingat _style fashion_ yang manajer syaratkan? Sederhana tapi elegan. Mewah." Bahkan untuk urusan pakaian pun, agensi mereka menentukan.

Lay, Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan, selaku member yang tersisa disana hanya mengangguk sekali. Lalu berlalu menghambur keatas tanpa mengucap kata apapun. Mereka segera bersolek untuk mendapat tempat terbaik dilayar tv atau halaman depan tabloid dan majalah. Beberapa menit berselang, kemudian, tanpa menghiraukan member EXO-K yang masih bersantai dan sesekali mengobrol, EXO-M tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang kelantai bawah demi memenuhi panggilan honor itu.

Selalu begini. Masalah uang, kebersamaan mereka berkurang drastis. Sejak awal debut kerekatan satu sama lain mulai tampak aneh. Meski sejauh ini masih terlihat ramah dan saling mengumbar senyum, oh, siapa yang tahu apa yang ada didalam hati keduabelas member EXO?

Janggal. Agensi mereka mulai menekan dan menekan, tidak ada kelonggaran, mengendur sedikitpun tidak. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan setiap member. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari akibat dari paksaan terus-menerus ini. Kesehatan dan lembar uang, tidak sinkron.

Tapi publik terlanjur mengenal mereka sebagai EXO yang utuh. EXO yang apaadanya dan benar-benar mencerminkan kesempurnaan. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi dibalik sebuah sandiwara. Sisi lain yang belum terkuak. Bagian belakang yang menggelapkan. Mereka, bagai menerjunkan diri kejurang asa.

EXO. Mereka adalah EXO yang dipuji berkat ketampanan, pribadi dan talenta yang menunjang masing-masing individu. Bersama agensi bejat yang sahamnya membumbung tinggi, kekayaan dimana-mana. Namun, honor para artis tak terpenuhi sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pertaruhkan.

-ooo-

Sore hari, EXO-M baru pulang. Xiumin sudah merebahkan diri dikarpet, Tao mengambil cemilan didapur dan memakannya bersama Kris. Lalu ada Chen yang segera naik ke lantai dua, ia ingin tidur sebentar. Sedangkan Luhan memilih untuk menyalakan TV, mencari-cari chanel yang mungkin membahas tentang EXO.

"Heran sekali, tadi bukannya aku membawa ponsel, ya?" Lay kebingungan sendiri sambil menggaruk tengkuk dan kepalanya bergantian. Ia hanya belum menyadari tatapan nyalang dari rekan sejawatnya yang ada diruangan itu. "Kau tahu dimana?"

"Apanya yang dimana? Gege lupa kalau ponsel kita disita? Tsk, gege mulai pikun diusia semuda ini, benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Tao menimpali sambil terkekeh riang. Sementara Lay mulai kelabakan sendiri, ia menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali. "Gege butuh menghubungi siapa?"

"Bukan, bukan. Aku hanya harus mengecek sesuatu. Semacam daftar rutin." Lalu Lay berlari dan menimbulkan derap terburu dianak tangga. Ia menyusul Chen sekaligus menyelesaikan kebingungannya. Lay bahkan tidak menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan Tao barusan, juga Kris yang ingin bertanya daftar-apa, Lay malah belum sempat mendengarnya. "Lay selalu berantakan dengan dirinya sendiri." Argumen Kris itu disetujui lainnya.

Xiumin hanya kembali menoleh pada teman-temannya yang terisisa. "Lihat, kan, seberapa kita membutuhkan ponsel? Sialan, kenapa berhubungan dengan orang-orang pun, agensi kita berhak membatasinya?"

Luhan mendengus, "Jangan bahas itu lagi, Xiumin." Kepalanya mendongak, memperhatikan langkah Sehun yang menuruni tangga. Sehun menjadi pengganti Lay yang tiba-tiba menghilang, si maknae kemudian bergabung disana dan meringkuk didekat Luhan. "Ah, Sehun-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Sehun mengulang dengan wajah pongah, mengedip sebentar baru tersenyum penuh muslihat. Berapa pasang mata mengamati interaksi mereka berdua. "Gege," Dia juga mulai merajuk.

"Sehun ada maunya, Luhan." Xiumin cepat menyambar.

Sehun beralih pada Xiumin, ia mencebik sebentar lalu berpindah lagi menatap intens pada Luhan.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." Sehun memperhatikan Luhan terus meneguk air dinginnya, tidak sabaran. "Ada apa?"

"Pasti _bubble tea."_ Tao menebak asal, bahkan Sehun tidak jadi bicara karena Tao menyerobotnya lebih dulu.

Kris memindahkan toples cemilan yang ada dipangkuannya. Bukan Kris mendadak rakus, tapi perutnya memang berbunyi sejak tadi. Hal yang sama pasti terjadi pada Tao juga, karena anak itu yang menghabiskan separuh isi toplesnya. Maka, saat Kris mendengar _bubble tea_ dari mulut Tao, ia tertarik. "Kau mau membelinya, Sehun? Belikan juga yang lainnya, ya."

"Ada dikedai yang baru buka kemarin, yang kita lihat bebarengan itu, Sehun." Tao menambahkan dengan antusias diatas rata-rata. Semakin membuat Sehun jengkel, karena maksud utamanya belum juga diucapkan berkat ulah Kris dan Tao. "Lu ge, Sehun pasti ingin meminjam uangmu."

Si mata rusa itu berbinar, "Ah benar. Bahkan sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi _bubble tea_ rasa Taro. Ah, aku merindukan sensasinya. Yaampun, memang berapa lama aku tidak meminumnya, ya?" Nah, giliran Luhan yang termakan asumsi tak jelas itu.

"Gege, bukan itu yang aku mau!"

Teriakan Sehun mengalihkan sejenak imajinasi ketiganya. Xiumin segera mendekatkan diri kearah teman-temannya yang ada disofa. Ia serius menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. Penasaran juga karena tidak biasanya wajah si maknae sekusut itu.

"Eh?"

"Aku bosaaan. Aku ingin pulang, ge. Tidak betah kalau tidak ada ponsel, tidak ada hiburan, aku rindu orangtuaku. Hiks." Satu senggukan itu lolos begitu saja, ia juga menyeka airmatanya. Dan Luhan menyediakan bahu agar disandari kepala Sehun. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku muak, ge."

Luhan meladeni Sehun yang berceloteh sengau itu. Turut mengundang keibaan dari ketiga manusia lainnya. Mereka memaklumi karena Sehun masih semuda ini, dia berhak labil. Dan hanya pada Luhan, Sehun bisa berkeluh-kesah sekaligus bercerita banyak hal. Karena hanya Luhan yang mau mendengarkannya. Senantiasa ada didekatnya disaat yang tepat.

"Ssh..kau tidak boleh bersikap egois, Sehun." Luhan mulai mengeluarkan jurus efektifnya. Ia mengelus punggung Sehun, berusaha menenangkannya. "Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kris berdeham, kali ini ia memajukan diri, mengapit Sehun diantara dirinya dan Luhan. Sementara Tao berpindah tempat didekat Xiumin, agar lebih jelas mengamati dari arah depan. Mereka tak henti memberikan tatapan penyemangat, meski yang mereka alami tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Ah, ini memang kesalahan.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Sehun?" Ucapan Kris itu diselingi tangannya yang mengacak surai lebat Sehun.

"Aku mau pulaaaang, Kris ge." Sehun memanjangkan suaranya, semua yang ada disana tahu seberapa frustasi raut itu. Padahal, sepagian tadi, si maknae inj makan dengan lahap dan tanoa hambatan. Pasti selama latihan bersama member EXO-K, Sehun sedang tidak fokus. "Aku lelah."

"Bukan hanya dirimu, Sehun," sambung Kris lagi, Sehun berbalik.

"Maksud gege, kita harus bertahan? Membohongi publik seolah kita baik-baik saja? Tidak, ge, tidak," Sehun merunduk semakin dalam pada ceruk leher Luhan.

"Sehun, kita bertahan bersama-sama, ya. Berduabelas. Tidak akan ada yang terpisah, karena kita bersatu," Tao menyumbangkan kalimat bijaknya, sedetik melirik Xiumin guna mendapat respon positif.

"Kalian janji? Mmh, maksudku, memang masalahnya tidak serumit ini, hanya aku yang kekanakan. Jadi, aku tahu aku menyusah-"

"Ssh..tidak, Sehun, kau tidak menyusahkan. Semua orang berhak merasakan titik jenuhnya, dan baru saja kau mengalaminya. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku pernah," Luhan tak ragu membeberkan pengalamannya. "Waktu itu, aku dalam mode _stuck_ yang kelewatan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melaluinya. Semua ruang kebebasan kita dibatasi. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak sendiri. Saat melihat member lain bisa sebaik itu menyimpan luka didepan para fans, aku jadi tergerak untuk melakukan yang sama. Termasuk hanya dengan melihat member lain tersenyum, aku merasa utuh. Senyummu juga, Sehun." Pribadi hangat seorang Luhan mulai menampakkan diri.

Sehun lamat-lamat mencerna dengan seksama. Ia kemudian memandangi satu persatu wajah diruangan itu. "Apa kita bisa bertahan? Sampai kapan? Apa kalian bisa menemani satu sama lain sampai waktu yang begitu lama, atau mungkin tanpa batasan?" Bukannya Sehun sedang menyangsikan sebuah kesungguhan.

Xiumin memgangguk, ragu. "Aku rasa, ya." Lalu ia meraih tangan Sehun yang ada dipaha Luhan. "Dengar, kita bersama-sama disini. Semua orang, bukan hanya kita, juga memiliki luka. Tidak perlu kau melihat jauh kearah sana. Cukup melihat kearah mereka, member kita. Betapa mereka pandai menyembunyikan mimik kelelahan dan rasa tertekan itu. Senyum, hanya tersenyum, Sehun." Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangannya ditangan Sehun, membiarkan tangan itu terjatuh gamang diatas meja.

"Kau pasti kuat, kita juga kuat. Berjuang sebagai EXO, adalah yang terbaik. Jangan pikirkan masa depan dulu, oke?" Tao menambahkan. Senyum pahitnya terhapus dan berganti serian wajahnya yang menyilaukan. "Ya, kan, Kris ge?"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada Luhan. "Lu, sana, kau bilang ingin membeli _bubble tea_. Beli duabelas, ya." Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya, membuat Sehun akhirnya menyandarkan diri disofa.

Sehun tahu Kris berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku paham." Tanpa diminta Sehun menunjukkan dirinya yang agak membaik berkat masukan dari gege-gegenya. "Tapi, ada satu yang mengganjal pikiranku, ge,"

"Apa itu, Sehun? Katakan saja," Luhan memberikan kenyamanan lagi dengan sebuah keterbukaan. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, dan terhenti pada mata Luhan.

"YoungMin-ssi tadi siang kemari, menyuruh kita untuk mempatenkan kontrak kerja. Kita terikat, ge."

 _Dan terkutuklah kau, YoungMin._ Tidak terkecuali, mereka memendam amarah yang sulit diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Berat, ini terlalu berat untuk menjadi beban yang wajib dipanggul kesemuanya.

-ooo-

YAYAYA!

Author tahu, masih banyak ff yang belum kelar. Tapi sumpah deh, setiap kali liat EXO manggung, bawaannya pengen nulis fic ini u,u ide-idenya bertebaran ngga mau berhenti sebelum disalurkan. Jadi, yeah, hasilnya, seperti yang diatas.

Bagaimana? Minta pendapatnya, dongg, ya hehe~

Nah, sekali lagi author pertegas, sebelum bash-bash melayang tak karuan. Author hanya ingin membuat cerita yang berbeda dengan member lengkap EXO. Dari sisi gelapnya SMENT dan manajer dan bla-bla-bla. Nantinya juga ada hubungan buruk para member yang memang tidak disesuaikan dengan kenyataan. Ini FIKTIF, ya. Jadi, author sama sekali ngga ada niat buat menjelek2kan nama agensi dan artisnya.

Oke, di Chapter pertama ini, konfliknya samar. Karakter setiap member juga akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi, untuk awalan, masih author sesuaikan dengan keadaan asli, yah. Maafkan tentang typos, maafkan tentang ketidakjelasan maksud cerita dan mungkin makna yang belum tersampaikan.

Ugh, semoga memuaskan.

Please, Review, yaaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ELEGANCE**_ ~

 _Chapter Two_

 **Main Cast** :

EXO ALL MEMBERS

 **Genre** :

Angst, Friendship, Lil!Romance

 **Length** :

Continue

 **Rate** :

M (u/ kata-kata kasar)

 **Disclaimer** :

Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau adanya fanfiction ini agak nyeleneh. Bukan maksud hati menjelekkan nama SM Ent atau Exo, cuma mau bikin cerita yang beda dari sudut pandang ini. Maaf yaa, bukan maksud juga kok beneran. Ini cuma buat seneng seneng, demi apa aku cuma mau nggambarin hubungan antar member exo dan agensinya dan hanya berdasarkan imajinasi semata. Jadi, ingat sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKTIF! Okay?

 **Summary** :

Kalian hanya tidak tahu, atau belum tahu. Betapa sandiwara dihadapan publik sangat menyesakkan mereka berduabelas. Tanpa pernah mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi diagensi yang menaungi mereka, tanpa pernah paham apa yang disembunyikan sikap-sikap setiap member didorm dan tanpa pernah peduli tentang kerja paksa yang mereka lakukan semata karena kepolosan dimasa lalu. Mereka, hanyalah boneka yang dijalankan untuk meraup uang. Sesederhana itu.

-ooo-

AUTHOR POV

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dingin. Sekalipun bukan di Musim Dingin. Gelap. Sekalipun bulan purnama benderang disana. Xiumin memilih untuk menata lemari pakaiannya, menggolongkan warna dan fungsinya. Bahkan suara besar yang ditimbulkannya saat menguap sudah memenuhi ruangan. Chen ada disana, sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman sekamarnya. Ia tidak berniat tidur lebih dulu sebelum mengobrol sebentar dengan Xiumin.

" _Hyung_ , memangnya lemarimu sedang berantakan? Kurasa tidak," Chen bergumam seraya menyandarkan punggungnya diranjang.

"Kau memberiku pertanyaan dan menjawabnya sendiri." Xiumin berkata datar, tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicara yang ada dibelakangnya.

Chen mendengus, merasa taraf cuek Xiumin mulai janggal. " _Hyung_ , kenapa semua orang di _dorm_ ini stress, ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti mereka sedang banyak pikiran, dan semakin hari sikap mereka berubah."

"Oh ya?"

Chen tahu Xiumin tidak benar-benar menanggapinya, hingga Chen putuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju ke dudukan dekat jendela. "Kau selalu suka duduk disini, Hyung. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Kau juga biasanya suka meminum kopi bersamaku kalau malam-malam begini, disini." Sentuhan jemari Chen merambati kusen kayu itu, merasakan setiap memori yang merasukinya seketika itu. "Semuanya berbeda. Berubah saat kita hanya berduabelas, dan berubah lagi saat kita ada didepan publik."

"Jangan melantur, Chen. Ini sudah malam dan lebih baik kau tidur." Xiumin selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia menutup pintu lemari kemudian menguncinya. Sedangkan suara klik dari kuncian itu membuat Chen sontak menengok. "Apa? Ayo, tidur. Kegiatan kita besok lebih padat, tahu."

"Hyung, kau tidak biasanya mengunci lemarimu." Entah kenapa, Chen masih dalam keadaan syok. Menurutnya, semua yang dilakukan Xiumin bukan pada logika sewajarnya. "Kau aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh, dan hentikan omong kosongmu, Chen." Xiumin malah sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang, lengkap dengan balutan selimut hangat yang menutupi separuh dirinya. "Ah, aku hanya waspada. Tidak ada seorangpun disini yang bisa kupercayai."

Chen lebih ingin menerjunkan dirinya lewat jendela terbuka itu, Xiumin mengada-ada. "Kita saudara, kan, Hyung? Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Semuanya sudah berubah, Chen. Popularitas dan uang lah yang mereka kejar, kau mungkin juga." Chen menggeleng berulang kali, lalu dengan kesigapannya menutup tirai dan berjongkok mendekati Xiumin. "Jangan mengganggu, Chen. Tidurlah."

"Kau bukan Kim Minseok yang kukenal, Hyung. Member tertua tidak mungkin berkata seburuk itu." Desisan Chen semakin membuat Xiumin terusik. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Chen. "Maaf saja, aku tidak mengejar harta kekayaan."

Xiumin berusaha menulikan pendengarannya, tapi deru nafas Chen malah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. "Kau seharusnya menyiapkan energimu, besok kita latihan lagi, dan terus seperti itu sampai mati."

"Hyung bicara apa, sih? Yang melantur itu Hyung. "

Hening. Hingga selirih suara itu membuat Chen menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Karena aku ingin ini semua cepat berakhir. Semuanya memakai topeng palsu, Chen."

Benar. Tidak terkecuali. Semua rekan-rekannya semakin buta dan tuli dengan lingkungan sekitar, lebih mengurusi diri sendiri dan sibuk dengan fans masing-masing. Itukah yang membuat Xiumin begini terluka?

"Karena tidak ada lagi kita yang benar-benar bersahabat. Semuanya saling mencaci, saling menuduh. Sejak EXO menjadi buah bibir, semua itu memudar. Tidak ada kehangatan lagi disini, Chen. Dorm ini kosong."

Chen beringsut mundur. Tertegun. Punggungnya menabrak nakas. Tapi pikirannya berkecamuk. Semua yang diungkapkan Xiumin tak ayal juga menggerus otaknya.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Ego mereka semakin besar. Kita memang masih bersikap seperti biasa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tetap bercanda, Kyungsoo yang selalu menyiapkan makanan, kita masih mengobrol hal ringan dan masih menonton televisi bersama." Jeda sebentar, Chen merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Semuanya semu. Hanya bayang yang bertuntut. Demi mengisi sesuatu tak kasat mata. Ini kebohongan, Hyung.

"Nah,kalau kau sudah tahu, itu baik." Xiumin menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanan, menghadap dinding dan masih enggan mendapati Chen yang terduduk dilantai. "Aku tidak ingin Kris _Ge_ dan Suho _Hyung_ menggedor pintu kamar kita besok. Tidurlah."

Setelahnya, mereka benar-benar mengakhiri obrolan. Xiumin sudah mengubah posisinya senyaman mungkin, dan dengkuran halus yang kemudian menemani Chen.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai berubah, membangun benteng kokoh sebuah ego dan mencanangkan konflik besar-besaran. Mereka mudah marah, dan aku benci. Aku benci, Hyung. Aku benci bagaimana kau juga ikut berubah."

-ooo-

"Hyung, aku boleh meminjam kemejamu yang warna biru laut itu, kan?" Lay tergopoh mengguncang Suho yang masih terlelap diranjang sebelah. "Ayolah, aku ingin tampil tampan hari ini."

"Nghhh..memangnya mau kemana? Hari ini hanya ada _pers conference_ biasa, tahu." Suho masih memejamkan matanya, sesekali ia menggeliat demi meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Ah, tapi terserah, ambil saja dilemariku, yang paling bawah."

Lay berseru girang sebelum akhirnya menimpuk wajah Suho dengan bantal. "Ya! Lay!"

"Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi, Hyung. Terimakasih pinjamannya, aku mandi duluan, ya?"

Suho akhirnya terbangun dengan paksaan. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas. "Lay! Dasar."

Meski makian itu ditujukan pada Lay, yang mendapatkannya hanyalah udara dikamar itu. Biasanya Lay mandi sampai duapuluh menit dan Suho malas menunggu giliran. Jadi, ia memilih untuk keluar dan menuju dapur. Kyungsoo, seperti biasa, ada disana.

"Kyungsoo? Kau bangun jam berapa, hm?" tanya Suho sembari mencicipi daging rebus yang baru saja diangkat Kyungsoo. "Agak terlalu keras."

"Masa? Aku sudah mengatur waktunya, tadi." Kyungsoo kembali mengutak-atik panci dan kompornya, sesekali mengaduk sesuatu didalam sana. "Ah, nanti biar aku benahi. Suho Hyung sudah mandi?"

Suho menggeleng sekali, "Kau sudah?" Kyungsoo menggumam seadanya, ia masih sibuk menyiapkan piring-piring di meja makan dan Suho jengah melihatnya mondar-mandir seolah dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi. "Kalau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa mengatakannya, kan?"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak butuh bantuan, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kyungsoo sudah kembali bersama Suho, kali ini ia mengelap meja dapur yang menurut penglihatan Suho masih bersih. "Cih, dasar keras kepala."

Selanjutnya, Suho meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia menuju kulkas dan meminum air dingin dibotol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, menghentikan aktifitasnya. Bukan karena lelah, tapi lebih kepada ucapan Suho yang agak menyakitkan.

"Apa aku sekeras kepala itu?"

"Siapa yang keras kepala?" Luhan, sudah berada didekat Kyungsoo saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, kok, Ge."

"Jangan ditutupi, Kyungsoo." Luhan membantu Kyungsoo membawa semangkuk besar sup ke meja makan. Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan peralatan makan lainnya. "Di mobil nanti kau bisa bercerita."

"Tapi serius, Ge. Ini bukan masalah besar." Kyungsoo meyakinkan Luhan dengan senyuman sumringahnya. Hingga Luhan menepuk pelan bahunya, sekali.

"Kalau begitu kau memang keras kepala." Kyungsoo diam, tidak berani mengucap apa-apa lagi karena Luhan sudah duduk disana dan mulai mengambil nasi. "Ayo makan, sebelum kerakusan member-member lain menghabiskannya tanpa sisa." Kali ini ia menuruti Luhan, dan Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya.

Sampai kemudian Kris dan Chanyeo menuruni tangga. "Kalian sudah makan tanpa menunggu kami? Tidak biasanya." Suara berat Chanyeol agak membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak enak hati. Tapi Luhan putuskan untuk mengikuti gelagat Chanyeol yang malah menyalakan Televisi. Sedangkan Kris menghampiri rak sepatu dan menghilang dari suasana panas yang timbul karena hal sepele ini. "Netizen bodoh selalu mencari-cari gossip."

"Itu demi ketenaranmu juga, tahu." Tiba-tiba suara Kris ikut menimpali. Ia sudah kembali dengan sepatu cokelat mengkilapnya. "Kalau mau makan kau bisa ambil sendiri, Yeol. Mulai sekarang, tidak ada acara makan bersama-sama." Seenaknya Kris menetapkan aturan. Ia menduduki kursi diseberang Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Kenapa kalian daritadi belum makan?"

Luhan menautkan alisnya, kemudian mendapati Suho tidak lagi diruangan ini. Ia sudah naik kelantai dua untuk mengantri kamar mandi. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti arah jalan Chanyeol yang mendekati mereka. "Apa maksudmu untuk tidak ada acara makan bersama?" Ini pertanyaan untuk Kris, tapi Chanyeol yang berdeham dan menawarkan diri untuk menjawab.

"Gege tahu sendiri kami semua sibuk mengurus diri masing-masing, kalau waktu makan pun diatur sedemikian rupa kami tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Hyung. Apa salahnya makan bersama?" Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan alat makannya dan menjauhkan piring yang semula menjadi tempat nasinya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh begitu. Seperti Suho Hyung yang belum mandi, kalau kita menetapkan aturan makan bersama, pasti dia tidak akan mandi-mandi dan malah mengulur waktu. Kita bisa mendahulukan mana yang lebih penting dari makanan."

Lalu Baekhyun sudah berada diantara mereka, tidak benar-benar karena Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. "Ada yang mau kopi?" tawarannya disambut teriakan antusias dari anak tangga tengah, suara Kai dan Sehun. "Hanya dua?"

"Hyung, punyaku jangan manis-manis." Itu permintaan Kai, yang disanggupi Baekhyun dengan anggukan. Kemudian Kai berjalan menuju cermin besar di ruang tengah, bersama Sehun dibelakangnya. "Sehun, pakai topi tidak, ya?"

"Bagusnya, sih, tidak."

"Kenapa?" Kai masih membenahi letak topinya, tidak mendengar suara-suara aura dingin diruang makan. Atau ia sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Karena tidak pantas dengan setelanmu."

Setelah berkaca sebentar, Sehun kembali ke ruang makan dan menemukan Hyungdeulnya sedang menatap makanan dalam diam.

"Kalau tidak segera dimakan bisa dingin, Hyung." Tao turun sambil menyadarkan keempat orang dimeja makan itu, ia mendatangi Kris dan duduk disampingnya.

"Acara makan bersama ditiadakan, ya." Kris mengulang perintah barunya. Seketika membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tidak menyetujui ini agak mengkerut. Mereka tidak punya andil apapun dibawah kuasa mutlak seorang _leader_. Sementara Chanyeol berulang kali menganggukan kepalanya, dia yang sangat setuju.

"Kenapa?" Kai kembali dari ruang tengah sembari membenahi lengan kemejanya. "Tapi boleh juga. Jadi tidak sulit menentukan ini dan itu."

"Nah, benar, kan?" Chanyeol bersorak girang, membiarkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandangan.

Sebelum Luhan sempat mengeluarkan protesnya lagi, gedoran tangan dipintu utama seperti tidak mau dihentikan. Mau tidak mau, Kai yang membukakan karena dia yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Kai, kemana member lain?" Kai mundur langkah demi langkah, mempersilahkan orang itu masuk kewilayahnya, dan bahkan Kai belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Astaga, ini sudah sangat mepet, dan kalian malah bersantai-santai?"

Xiumin dan Chen berlari tergopoh begitu mendengar gelegaran dari lantai bawah. Kemudian sudah bersama-sama berdiri kaku dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun yang hendak mengumumkan pada Kai dan Sehun tentang kopi mereka, seketika gelagapan, dan segera bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kalian tahu jadwalnya jam berapa, kan? Kris, mana Suho? Hei, tapi kau juga tahu jam berapa jadwalnya, kan?"

"Ya." Kris menjawab pendek, garis wajahnya yang tegas seakan mengeras diperlakukan seperti itu. Seolah ia tidak memiliki ruangnya sendiri, seolah ia harus menuruti semua perkataan manajernya, dan seolah kekangan ini bertahan seumur hidup. Dia, Kim YoungMin adalah salah satunya. "Jam sepuluh."

"Lalu sekarang jam berapa, hah?" Manajernya mulai berkacak pinggang, dengan ketukan ujung sepatu diubin. Lalu matanya mengarah ke seseorang yang perlahan menuruni tangga. "Ya! Lay, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Eh?" Lay yang memang baru saja usai dari aktivitasnya dilantai atas merasa ditodong, dan tentu saja membuatnya tidak serantan melirik jam tangannya. "Ja-jam 9?"

"Chen, jemput Suho diatas suruh dia turun segera." Chen mengangguk sambil berlari menaiki anak tangga demi menyusul Suho. "Aku tidak mau tahu keterlambatan semacam ini tidak perlu terjadi lagi. Kutunggu didepan, se-ka-rang."

Intonasi menekan itu diikuti tudingan telunjuk yang beringas. Hingga sosoknya melewati bahu Kai dan keluar dari dorm mereka.

"Sekarang? Kita belum makan." Seloroh Baekhyun dari arah belakang, ia menyerahkan dua gelas kopi Kai dan Sehun. "Kasihan Kyungsoo yang sudah memasaknya. Dasar tidak punya hati!"

"Ssst, Hyung, dia masih diluar. Kalau dia dengar kau bisa dipukul." Sehun yang ada didekat Baekhyun menenangkannya. "Makanannya dimasukkan ke kulkas saja. Nanti malam kita panaskan di _microwave."_ Usulan itu disambut anggukan oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Tapi Kyungsoo sudah memasaknya sejak subuh tadi, apa dia tidak membiarkan kita mengisi perut sebentar?" Kai membela, lalu menyesap kopinya baru kemudian meletakkan gelas itu dimeja. Ia tak berhenti memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk disela tepukan pelan dari Luhan. "Tidak menghargai sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan memasukkannya ke kulkas." Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki kerendahan hati yang sulit dimiliki Kai. Setidaknya, Kai bersyukur teman sekamarnya itu bisa mengendalikan diri dari amukan labil semacam ini.

Sayangnya, hanya Luhan yang berinisiatif membantu Kyungsoo. Tidak dengan yang lain karena mereka sudah lebih dulu memasuki mobil didepan dorm. Lalu kemunculan Chen dan Suho yang hanya menyapa keduanya sebentar, sambil lalu dan melenggang bersama menyusul yang lain.

"Nanti malam aku yang menghabiskannya, Hyung." Kai bersuara lewat celah diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang membungkuk didepan kulkas.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke mobil?" Luhan bertanya, ia tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo melepas apronnya. "Bukannya kau yang selalu ingin mendapat tempat nyaman untuk tidur?"

Kai tersenyum tipis, "Masa aku mau meninggalkan koki kita yang sudah capek-capek memasak?" Lalu Kyungsoo sudah menarik lengan Kai dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol kalau kalian tidak ingin balok kayu memecah kepala kita."

Hingga Luhan dan Kai yang agak terseret itu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Setelah Luhan mengunci pintu dorm mereka, Kai yang menutup pagarnya. Sementara didalam sana, YoungMin sedang berdecak kesal menanti-nati kehadiran tiga kurcacinya ini.

"Tsk. Lama sekali."

"Makanan yang dimasak Kyungsoo Hyung itu banyak. Jadi memerlukan waktu untuk sekedar memasukkannya ke kulkas." Nada dalam suara itu agak menjemukkan bagi Manajer mereka, tapi Kai tidak peduli, toh dia yang lebih dulu memulai, dan Kai benci diperintah. "Lalu kau membiarkan kami kelaparan?"

"Ada roti gandum dibelakang."

Sesingkat itu tapi Kai tidak mau tunduk begitu saja. Hingga Suho dan Kris yang kebetulan ada disampingnya berupaya menahan. Suho menutupi mulut dan Kris memegangi lengan. Beruntung posisi Youngmin berada dibangku dekat pengemudi sementara mereka duduk dibangku paling belakang.

Youngmin tidak akan tahu kecuali ia melihat spion.

"Diam, Kai. Jangan buat masalah semakin runyam."

Ya, jangan membuat keonaran disini karena lubang dalam lingkup EXO sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan. Karena masalah sepele selalu menjadi monster besar yang akan berbalik menyerang. Karena duabelas anggota bukan merupakan jaminan sebuah kesatuan. Karena tipu daya ini sudah mendarah-daging dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kalian, yang ada diluar sana, hanya tidak tahu.

-ooo-

 _Blitz_ kamera sudah menyala-nyala, menjepret setiap momen dan figur mereka. Belum lagi teriakan fans yang sudah berkumpul bersama beberapa spanduk yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ini pemandangan yang melegakan, setidaknya masih ada yang mencintai mereka.

Kris memimpin barisn dan Kai berada dipaling akhir. Setelah melakukan pose khas untuk berfoto bersama, mereka yakin halaman depan tabloid besok pagi adalah wajah-wajah kedua belas member EXO. Setelah kesemuanya duduk saling bersanding, sang pembawa acara mulai masuk dan menghentikan riuhan fans serta wartawan dengan kameranya. Wanita itu ikut melambai pada keseluruhan orag distudio ini dengan senyum terkembang.

"Selamat Datang, Exo!" Sapaannya membawa gairah semangat, dan tak terkecuali mereka menjawabnya bersemangat pula. "Perkenalkan diri kalian."

Suho mengambil aba-aba dengan hitungan mundur, serentak diikuti suara lantang member lain.

" _Hana, dul, set, WE ARE ONE WE ARE EXO!"_

Mereka menegakkan tubuh lagi setelah membungkuk sebentar. Senyuman masih ada disana.

Ah, perlukan mereka menyangsikan slogan ini? Nyatanya? Hingga tepukan tangan yang meriah membuat kesemuanya mencelos. Hingga pikiran tentang bagaimana perjuangan fans sampai disini demi melihat mereka. Tidakkah itu semua berharga? Bagi mereka, fans adalah nafas.

"Wah~ Hari ini kalian diberi kesempatan untuk jumpa pers. Bagaimana perasaan kalian?"

Pertanyaan pertama. Suho yang akan menjawab. "Kami, ehm, tentu saja sangat senang." Dia gugup. Sikutan dari Lay memintanya untuk bicara lebih. "Ya, tidak banyak yang bisa kami sampaikan selain rasa terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian semua. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kalian masih mencintai kami, dan tolong tetap begini." Ungkapan tulusnya disetujui semua member, yang sekali lagi membungkukkan diri sebagai rasa hormat.

"Nah, mengenai ini, sudah berapa persen persiapan kalian untuk _comeback?"_

Pertanyaan kedua. Kris yang akan menjawab. Pemuda irit bicara ini tidak mungkin mengatakannya secara detail. Sehingga itu menjadi kesempatan member lain untuk menambahkannya. "Sudah delapanpuluh persen. Kami sudah hampir siap. Baik dengan lagu, koreo, dan diri kami sendiri."

"Ah, bagus sekali. Kami pasti tidak sabar menunggu kalian." Tanggapan apik yang memicu teriakan histeris dibangku penonton. Hingga mic diarahkan ke Chanyeol, yang hendak memberi kalimat pamungkas dari penjelasan Kris tadi. "Ya, Chanyeol?"

"Mm, kuharap kalian tetap menunggu dan jangan pernah kecewa dengan kami. Aku pastikan kalian akan terhibur dengan album baru kami. Seluruhnya untuk kalian." Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan kedipan matanya, kerlingan manja yang membuat fans semakin berteriak-teriak.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Kami percaya persembahan kalian adalah yang terbaik." Wanita itu kembali menunduk untuk membaca kartu sesi acaranya. "Lalu tema apa yang kalian angkat, Chen-ssi?"

Karena tunjukan itu mengarah pada Chen, akhirnya ia mendapat sodoran mic. "Kami mengangkat tema sederhana seperti biasa. Aku tidak mungkin membocorkannya. Jadi, kuharap kalian tetap penasaran." Chen berakhir dengan wajah misteriusnya, lalu dua jempol ia acungkan sebagai isyarat.

"Baiklah." Wanita itu tertawa renyah, lalu kembali focus pada pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Tentang koreografi, bagaimana suguhan untuk _comeback_ kali ini, Kai-ssi?"

Kai menampakkan ekspresi _cool_ seperti biasa. Ia meraih mic sambil tetap tersenyum. "Koreo kami menyesuaikan dengan tempo dan makna lagu kami. Maaf saja, sekali lagi, aku juga sepihak dengan Chen bahwa kami belum ingin membocorkannya."

"Tidakkah ingin kau tunjukkan poinnya, Kai-ssi?" pinta si pembawa acara, berpura-pura memelas sehingga koor para fans pun mengikutinya. Kai tidak punya pilihan, ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan maju ke latar.

Semenit, semua pasang mata terpaku pada gerakan liuk seorang _dancing machine_ ini. Kai menunjukkan satu tarian dalam lagu mereka, hanya bagian kecil. Tetapi sambutan fans dan seluruh yang ada disana benar-benar sangat antusias.

"Wow, itu semakin membuat kami penasaran." Kemudian Kai kembali ke posisinya. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pertanyaan dari wartawan yang hadir."

Ini jelas bagian yang paling mndebarkan. Karena mereka tahu, kalau netizen selalu menyinggung kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Seseorang dibangku teratas mengangkat tangan, sambil sebelah tangan lainnya memegang buku catatan. Perempuan berkacamata itu pun mulai bersuara. "Bagaimana porsi latihan kalian? Apa kalian juga diforsir tenaga sehingga kami bisa melihat raut kelelahan kalian?"

Apa sejelas itu? Tentu mereka saling bertanya-tanya, siapa yang paling menampakkan raut lelah itu. Tapi, Baekhyun buru-buru mengklarifikasi, menambah bumbu kebohongan didalamnya. Tao yang hampir membuka mulut dan hendak mengatakan sebaliknya, justru merasakan Kris menginjak kakinya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab itu, menjawab dengan keadaan berbalik.

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Semalam kami tidur terlalu malam karena asik mengobrol. Sehingga kami lupa jika ada jumpa pers sepagi ini. Maafkan kami karena hari ini wajah-wajah ini tidak nyaman untuk dilihat." Jeda sebentar, Baekhyun melirik deretan sebelah kanannya. Ada Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. "Mm, masalah latihan, kami berlatih sesuai kemauan kami." _Crap_ Bohong besar. "Ada jadwal tersendiri yang disesuaikan dengan kesehatan kami. Kalian tenang saja, kami akan selalu sehat."

Seketika, beberapa dari mereka menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu. Binary mata yang memudar dan bahu lesu yang tampak lunglai sebisa mungkin mereka hilangkan. Ini publik, tempat mereka untuk bersandiwara.

"Apa anda puas dengan jawabannya?" Setelah mendapati wartawan itu mengangguk, pembawa acara segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada tangan-tangan diudara yang lain. "Ya, anda yang berada dibangku tengah memakai topi."

Seorang laki-laki, dia memegang kamera ditangan kiri dan mic ditangan kanan, lalu mulai mengeluarkan suara seraknya. "Ah, saya cukup penasaran dengan karakter agensi anda. Apakah disana terdapat anak emas? Maksudku seperti pilih kasih."

Sontak mereka berdua-belas bungkam. Sudah jelas jawabannya, sudah sangat terlihat bahkan. Apa penanya itu buta? Tidak, tidak, mereka mengenyahkan ejekan tak berdasar itu baru kemudian Kyungsoo meraih mic dan suaranya mulai terpantul.

"Tidak ada tentu saja." Dia hanya ingin melindungi Kai. Teman sekamarnya. Kyungsoo tak begitu yakin apa Kai merasa seperti itu, tapi anak tan itu agaknya memang cukup berbangga diri dan hampir saja menyebut dirinya sendiri. Ah. "Kami diperlakukan sama. Tidak ada anak emas atau pilih kasih."

Setelah mic itu diletakkan kembali, Kyungsoo benar-benar melihat raut tak bersalah dari orang yang dibelanya. Bukannya merasa malu atau merendah, Kai malah seolah-olah menunjukkan seberapa hebat dirinya. Hal itu membuat Xiumin mengesah dan menyikut rusuknya.

"Selanjutnya, pertanyaan ketiga? Ya, anda yang mengenakan kaus kuning. Silahkan."

Wartawan berikut ini lelaki bertubuh tambun dan berwajah lucu, ia mulai menggunakan mic untuk menyuarakan suaranya. "Jadi, belakangan ini mengapa kalian jarang sekali mengaktifkan akun social media? Tidak ada _postingan_ di Weibo maupun Instagram Sehun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, dan yang lain. Apa alat komunikasi anda disita oleh pihak manajemen?"

Ini dia kebohongan pahit yang harus diucapkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun mendapat giliran dan segera angkat bicara. "Mm, akhir-akhir ini kami lebih mementingkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk fans. Jadi, kami mengesampingkan ponsel kami dan memilih untuk berkonsentrasi." Telak. Ini benar-benar buah simalakama.

"Ya, yang selanjutnya. Silahkan." Hingga si pembawa acara meminta wartawan keempat bersama pertanyaannya. "Lalu, kami cukup penasaran, apa yang kalian lakukan diwaktu luang jika tidak ada jadwal?"

" _Kami sibuk. Menyibukkan diri lebih tepatnya dan tanpa mau tahu keadaan sekitar." S_ ekiranya ini jawaban yang ingin Luhan lontarkan. Tapi, tidak mungkin, resikonya terlalu berbahaya. Maka, dia memilih untuk, "Kami biasanya bersenda-gurau atau sekedar memperhatikan kelucuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hobi melawak."

"Tao-ssi?" teguran itu mengupayakan agar Tao mengucap sepatah dua patah kata. Sebelum Kris memberi tatapan –awas-jangan-macam-macam.

"Selain itu kami akan menonton film bersama-sama, sembari menunggu Kyungsoo Hyung menyiapkan makanan. Kami lebih banyak bersantai dan menikmati waktu, tentu saja." Kris cukup bernafas lega setelah member asuhannya itu berkata hal yang _benar._

"Terakhir, pertanyaan kelima. Silahkan." Kemudian seseorang dibangku paling depan mencicitkan suara kecilnya. "Sebenarnya, apa kalian memiliki rahasia diantara setiap member? Oh, maksudku, apa kalian saling berbagi rahasia?"

" _Tapi mereka semua bermulut besar."_ Xiumin berteriak dalam batinnya. Hingga ia diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab yang satu ini. "Ya, kami berusaha bersikap terbuka satu sama lain. Sehingga nantinya bisa memudahkan kami untuk mendapat _chemistry_ antar member."

Agar mendukung dusta itu, Lay ikut menambahkan, "Nah, kalian pasti penasaran rahasia apa itu? Kami tidak mungkin memberitahunya." Diakhir dengan tawa canggung yang segera membuat member lain sadar, kalau mereka harusnya ikut tertawa.

"Ah, baiklah, Lay-ssi, kami tidak akan penasaran dengan rahasia kalian." Ujar si pembawa acar dengan nada cerianya. "Kini kita sudah dipenghujung acara. Apakah kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk fans?"

Suho yang mengambil alih, "Untuk semua fans kami, tetaplah mendukung kami apapun yang terjadi, berikan kami cinta yang banyak, dan kami berjanji akan selalu menghibur kalian." Suho menghela nafasnya. "EXO?"

" _Saranghaja_ ~!" kekompakan yang serentak. Semboyan yang sebatas tumpuan sementara. Dengan itu jumpa pers mereka selesai, berupa kebohongan publik yang kian dipupuk kian tumbuh, terus berlanjut. Entah sampai kapan.

-ooo-

" _Gege_ apa-apaan menginjak kakiku tadi?" protesan Tao menjadi pembuka kepulangan mereka ke dorm. "Lalu apa-apaan pula semua dusta itu, hah?" kali ini matanya menyorot pada semua manik yang berkumpul diruang tengah. Merasa tidak terima.

Lay mengusap punggung Tao sementara Kris mendudukkan diri di sofa sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sedangkan yang lain sudah berhamburan naik kelantai dua kecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, dan Xiumin.

"Sudahlah, Tao-ya. Jangan kau bahas hal yang tidak bisa kita perbaiki." Xiumin, selaku yang tertua merasa harus men'disiplin'kan tingkah member termuda dalam subgroup-nya ini.

Chanyeol, seperti biasa, selalu menyalakan televise dan mencari channel yang menayangkan mereka. Tapi Baekhyun menghentikan jemarinya untuk menekan tombol di _remote_. "Percuma, Yeol. Untuk apa kau melihat penampilan pembodohan kita di publik? Cih, tidak berguna." Lalu Baekhyun pergi ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Chanyeol hanya melirik teman sekamarnya itu, merasa aneh.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kita bisa meninjau kekuarangan saat berbicara tadi, kan, Hyung?" Kali ini Chanyeol menujukan pertanyaannya untuk Suho yang malah menekuk wajah. "Eh? Kau kenapa juga, Hyung?"

Tapi Suho melepas mantel dan meletakkannya digantungan, kemudian tidak menggubris Chanyeol ia tetap melangkah menaiki tangga. Sialnya, Lay juga mengikuti kepergian Suho dan kini tinggal mereka berempat dilantai bawah.

"Astaga, kenapa mereka jadi seperti robot, sih?" gerutuan Chanyeol mendapat sambutan dari Kris, lelaki itu segera bersila dikarpet depan Televisi. Sementara Tao mulai jengah hingga akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun yang sibuk mencari camilan di dapur. "Ge, menurutmu, kenapa mereka seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini, Park Chanyeol."

"Eh? Gege mengataiku?" Meski sikap berang itu ia tunjukka sekedar bercanda, tapi Kris menganggapnya serius.

"Ya, kalau kau tahu alasannya jangan tanyakan padaku, bodoh."

Chanyeol diam, memilih untuk membiarkan tayangan televisi menyedot atensinya, dan Kris ada disebelahnya itu bukan masalah. Ini sudah jam enam petang, bukan selama itu jumpa pers yang diadakan. Tapi itu semua berlangsung lama karena setelahnya, manajer mereka memberi wejangan-wejangan tak bermutu, yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak mereka tangkap. Hingga Kyungsoo yang muncul tiba-tiba selalu mengejutkan keheningan, membuat Chanyeol dan Kris serentak menoleh.

"Kalian, mm, tidak mau makan?" tanyanya, hampir saja berjalan ke dapur tapi saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kris yang seperti patung, ia putuskan untuk tinggal sebentar. "Biar aku panaskan dulu, kalau mau."

Tapi Kris lebih dulu menggeleng, "Aku kenyang, dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan ke kamar."

"Chanyeol Hyung?" Chanyeol juga menggeleng lemah, tanpa memperhatikan si penanya dan tetap menatap lurus ke layar. "Ah, baiklah."

Lalu ada Baekhyun dan Tao, yang tampaknya sedang terlibat obrolan serius didapur. "Kalian, mau makan tidak?" Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo sedang mengeluarkan beberapa mangkuk besar dari dalam kulkas.

Tao menghampiri Kyungsoo dan seketika menghentikan adu argumennya dengan Baekhyun. Saat Kyungsoo berbalik, Tao sudah ada dihadapannya. "Hyung, kenapa tadi membela Kai?"

"Mm- maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengerjap sebelum akhirnya meletakkan mangkuk itu ke meja, dan kembali kepada Tao. "Membela?"

"Tao, aku sudah bilang untuk jangan memperbesar masalah. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"Dia saja yang terlalu ceroboh, Hyung. Kau yang seperti anak kecil." Tao menghadap Baekhyun yang ada didekat Kyungsoo. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah ruang tengah, Kris dan Chanyeol masih disana dan belum tahu apa yang mereka debatkan. "Baekhyun Hyung bilang latihan kita sewajarnya. Lalu Kyungsoo Hyung bilang tidak ada pilih kasih disini. Jelas-jelas, ah! Seharusnya acara seperti tadi menjadi kesempatan kita."

Tao sedang frustasi, hingga Kyungsoo menenangkan. "Semuanya tidak boleh bertambah buruk, Tao-ya." Tapi Baekhyun melengos, tidak menanggapi apapun sampai dirinya naik ke lantai dua.

Kyungsoo dan Tao yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa saling memandang. Setelahnya, derap Kris terdengar, ia juga menuju lantai atas. Namun, tergantikan dengan kehadiran Kai dan Chen yang bersamaan menuruni tangga.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kenapa suasana kita hari ini suram sekali, sih? Itu, Chanyeol Hyung mengapa menonton Tv sendirian?" Itu suara Kai. Yang mendatangi dapur dan seketika membuka-buka kulkas. "Kyungsoo Hyung, aku lapar. Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan memakan masakanmu."

Chen ikut bergabung saat ia selesai memakan biscuit cokelatnya. "Aha, aku tahu Chanyeol tidak sedang menonton Tv, dia melamun."

"Panaskan satu porsi saja untukku, Hyung." Kai masih merajuk, tanpa peduli dengan tatapan menghujam yang dilayangkan Tao padanya.

Kyungsoo menyalakan _microwave_ mereka, memasukkan sepiring sup sesuai permintaan Kai. Lalu ia kembali bergabung dengan ketiga member lainnya. "Chen Hyung dan Tao-ya tidak tidur?"

Tao menajamkan penglihatannya, ia tidak segan melempar tatapan dingin pada Kai tapi dasar si Tan itu saja yang tidak peka, dan membuat Chen serta Kyungsoo yang bisa membaca situasi buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah bangun terlalu siang, Kyung." Balasan Chen itu membuat Kyungsoo mengurut dadanya. Tao lumayan teralihkan meski tetap pada posisi semula. Hanya, jangan sampai Kai menyadarinya, atau-

"Kenapa Tao ge memperhatikanku terus?" –dan Kai akhirnya sadar. Kyungsoo dan Chen sama-sama merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga kondisi.

Kai duduk di kursi _pantry_ sementara Tao ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo dan Chen, mungkin sudah bersiap akan memanggil Hyung dan Gege mereka jika saja kedua member ini melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar.

"Kau yang seharusnya tahu diri, Kai." Tao berdesis, masih mengumpankan matanya agar menetap di iris legam Kai.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Kai mengunyah kue beras itu satu-persatu, menganggap ocehan Tao hanya obrolan ringan semata.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena Kyungsoo Hyung sudah melindungimu."

"Melindungiku?" Kai mulai bertanya-tanya kemana arah pembicaraan ini, hingga ia menemukan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. "Dalam hal apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kai. Si anak emas."

Tao mencondongkan tubuhnya, semakin mendekati Kai sementara meja _pantry_ menghalanginya. Chen berjaga-jaga dibelakang Tao, dan menariknya mundur kembali. Lalu Kyungsoo, yang tahu bahwa emosi Kai tidak akan meledak-ledak, hanya diam disebelah Kai.

"Ah, tentang jumpa pers tadi? Astaga, ge, kau ini kenapa, sih? Memangnya kalau aku menjadi yang utama daripada kalian, itu salah?"

 **Brak!** Tao menggebrak meja, keras sekali. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol ikut menyaksikan adu mulut kedua membernya ini. Meski si _rapper_ itu bertanya, apa yang terjadi, tidak aka nada yang menjawab.

"Kai! Dasar bajingan! Kau memanfaatkan popularitasmu, dmei kesenanganmu sendiri, hah?!"

Tao meninggikan suaranya, amarahnya benar sudah meluap. Chen menahan lengan kanan sementara Chanyeol ada dilengan kiri.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?!" Chanyeol mengulang rasa penasarannya, tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang memenuhi rasa itu.

Kai hanya meringis, remeh. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, tapi raut wajah itu berucap sebaliknya. Seolah santai.

"Tao ge ingin dipuja-puji sepertiku juga?"

"Untuk apa, hah?! Aku tidak gila ketenaran sepertimu!" Bahkan Tao sudah berhasil melepaskan satu tangannya dari cengkeraman Chen, bersiap menguarkan aura membunuh dnegan tangan terkepal diudara.

"Apa? Tao ge mau memukulku? Ah, silahkan." Kai malah mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Kyungsoo menarik tubuh tan itu agar mundur. "Biarkan Hyung, biarkan Tao ge puas!"

"Ya! Dasar anak kecil! Hal sepele dipeributkan apa untungnya, hah?!" Luhan tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka, bersama pasukannya—Baekhyun, Kris, Xiumin, Sehun, Lay, dan Suho—yang masih menggunakan wajah mengantuk. "Tao-ya, apalagi masalahnya? Kau masih tidak terima?"

Tao menggeram, masih belum mau melepaskan tatapan tajamnya untuk Kai. "Kau kira aku rela kalian berbohong seperti itu? Memuakkan! Dia, dia, lebih memuakkan!" Tudingan itu mengarah ke Kai, berikut gerakan spontan Tao yang sudah mencengkeram kaus Kai dibagian atasnya. Membuat yang lain kepayahan melerai.

"Astaga, Tao-ya. Hentikan. Jangan gunakan kekerasan, kau ini kerasukan atau apa?" Kris mulai pening dengan Tao, sejak tadi dia membahas yang tidak-tidak dan berujung sampai disini.

"Mungkin ya, Ge." Sahut Tao, singkat. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum memukulnya!"

"Ehm, Kyungsoo, angkat dulu _microwave-_ mu." Karena Lay mulai mencium bau hangus, dan Kyungsoo segera melakukan titah Lay barusan. Ia sampai lupa, dan beruntung tidak terjadi kebakaran.

Tapi mereka yang berkumpul didekat Tao—Luhan,Xiumin, Chen, dan Chanyeol—malah memberi jalan saat ia membiak mereka. Sepersekian detiknya, sekembali Kyungsoo dari _microwave_ , Tao sudah ada didepan Kai.

"Tao, Tao, kau mau apa, hei?" Pegangan Suho semudah itu ditangkis oleh penganut wushu ini. Hingga kemudian, kejadian yang terlalu cepat dan tidak bisa dicegah itu sudah meracuni penglihatan mereka.

 **BUK!**

Perpecahan akhirnya terjadi. Tao memukul Kai, sekali dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Hingga wajah Kai terlempar kesamping berkat tangan kokoh Tao. Membuat Sehun terpaksa menjerit.

"Tao-ge! Apa-apaan!" Sehun menghampiri Kai, yang hampir tersungkur kalau tidak ditopang Kris disana.

Sementara yang lain, masih belum tersadar dari hipnotis ini. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama membelalak, Luhan dan Xiumin serempak menutupi mulut mereka yang menganga juga Lay dan Suho yang sudah lebih dulu menarik Tao agar menjauh dari sana. Tapi sekali lagi, smeuanya terlambat. Hingga Tao memandangi tangannya sendiri, sebentar, baru kemudian melarikan diri ke lantai dua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?" Sehun melanjutkan, sambil was-was saat Kai masih memegangi pipinya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?!" sentak Kai, membuat Sehun berjengit. Ia lampiaskan kekesalan ini untuk magnae-nya. "Kau lihat sendiri ini memar!" Kai menunjuk pipinya, biru.

"Kai, pelankan suaramu."

"Apa? Luhan ge mau membelanya juga? Memang magnae yang selalu dilindungi!"

"Tapi kau tidak berhak membentaknya! Dia tidak bermasalah denganmu!"

Kini keadaan berbalik. Luhan dan Kai terus meninggikan suara mereka, membuat Sehun yang ada diantara keduanya harus menutup telinga.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini menambah semuanya berantakan. Cukup satu masalah, selesaikan." Lay membantu Sehun berdiri, lalu menengahi Kai dan Luhan.

"Dia keterlaluan, Lay. Omongannya seperti tidak pernah dididik orangtuanya."

"Jangan membawa nama orangtuaku, ge!"

"Ya! Hentikan!" Hanya Kris yang mampu memegang kendali. Disusul Suho yang meredam amarah keduanya dengan mengusap dada mereka. "Cukup! Sekarang kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kita bicarakan ini besok!"

Lalu kasus ditutup, tanpa penyelesaian. Seperti Kris, tunggu esok hari. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai menyusul Tao dan Kris yang sudah lebih dulu berada di lantai dua. Hingga tersisa Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan tentu saja, Kai.

"Kau jadi makan tidak, Kai?" Mungkin dari sekian pertengkaran yang terjadi hari ini, Kyungsoo hanya menganggap makanan adalah penamatannya. "Sudah hangat." Ia lalu mengaduk isi sup itu, kemudian membauinya sesaat. "Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung mau?" Tapi keduanya menggeleng. Benar saja, hari ini tidak aka nada yang memakan masakan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya ini salah agensi kita. Semua orang jadi bertindak diluar batas, tidak ada sinkronisasi." Chanyeol bergumam, Baekhyun mendengarkan sambil menopang dagunya.

"Yang mencari masalah duluan Tao ge, tahu." Kai masih bersama rasa jengkelnya, hingga ia mendapati Kyungsoo sudah duduk didekatnya dan membawakan sup itu.

"Dia hanya iri, Kai. Mungkin Tao ingin sepertimu dan mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang salah." Baekhyun menambahkan, dan kali ini Chanyeol malah menguap.

"Kalian tidurlah." Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat Hyungdeul-nya punya lingkaran hitam juga, sama seperti Tao. "Besok kita masih harus latihan nonstop, kan?"

"Ya, sebelum aku bermaafan dengan Tao ge, Hyung." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengangguk sebelum mereka mengundurkan diri dan pamit untuk tidur. Tersisa Kai dan Kyungsoo didapur saat ini.

"Mau kuobati?"

"Aku mengantuk, Hyung. Maaf tidak jadi memakan masakanmu." Kai beranjak dari duduknya, menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya ke kamar. "Ayo, tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa. Makan besok saja."

Kemudian Kai merebahkan dirinya diranjang, sementara Kyungsoo memilih untuk menutup jendela sekaligus tirainya. Sedetik setelah detikan tanpa pembicaraan, ketukan dipintu mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk membukakannya. Suho ada disana, keringatnya melipir lewat dahi tapi senyumnya tetap sempurna. Dia masuk, dan duduk diranjang Kai.

"Hai. Apa aku boleh mengganggu sebentar?" Kai otomatis mendudukkan diri, masih embiarkan selimut melingkupi tubuhnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk diseberang mereka berdua. "Aku memang _leader_ yang buruk."

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa selain dengan ekspresi sendu. Karena Suho terus menunduk, Kai berinisiatif untuk mengusap punggungnya. Sedikit memberi semangat agar mentalnya tidak sejatuh ini.

"Maafkan aku, kau dan Tao juga Luhan memiliki hubungan yang tidak kondusif."

"Bukan salahmu, Hyung." Kai berucap lirih, tapi penuh penekanan. "Ini semua memang sudah saatnya terjadi. Kita terlalu lama memendam kekesalan ini sendirian, dan mala mini adalah puncaknya. Bukan salahmu, sama sekali bukan salahmu, Hyung."

"Kalau aku bisa membimbing kalian, ini tidak akan terjadi, Kai. Tidak separah ini."

Karena Kyungsoo hanya sebagai penonton seiring percakapan mereka yang menggulir waktu, ia memutuskan untuk mengobati luka memar Kai. Dua tangannya sudah menjinjing kotak obat dan seketika sudah merunduk didekat Kai. "Teruskan, aku tidak tahan melihatmu meringis terus."

Kai mengiyakan, membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo menempelkan kapas dengan obat merahnya, pipinya terasa dingin dan jauh lebih baik. "Tapi Hyung, ini benar-benar kesalahpahaman. Tao ge mungkin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hingga ia melampiaskannya padaku, lalu aku melampiaskannya pada Sehun. Ssh, aw, pelan-pelan, Hyung." Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan tangannya begitu mendengar rintihan Kai, tapi selanjutnya ia harus menuntaskan pengobatan ini sebelum menjadi infeksi.

"Tidak ada yang salah diantara kalian berdua. Sudahlah, berhenti menyalahkan oranglain."

Suho segera menengok keasal suara, Kyungsoo berujar seraya tetap membenahi pipi teman sekamarnya. Lama Suho memandangi dua membernya, Kai dan Kyungsoo, mereka selalu menyembunyikan kerapuhan yang terganti oleh kekuatan.

"Benar, kan, Suho Hyung? Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur. Nah, sudah selesai, Kai."

Kyungsoo menutup perkakasnya, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula dibawah kolong tidur. Tidak berniat ikut campur dengan Kai atau Suho, ia bergegas untuk melelapkan diri diranjangnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo Hyung." Kai berbisik, sementara Kyungsoo memunggungi keduanya. Sudah tidur, mungkin. "Mm, Suho Hyung, kau terlihat sangat lelah dan aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit. Ayo, tidur. Kita bicarakan ini besok saja."

Pada akhirnya, Suho mengangguk, agak pasrah. Ia menyempatkan untuk mengusak rambut Kai sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berpamitan dari sana. Biarkan temaram lampu kamar menemani irisan hati yang tak kunjung berakhir. Beginikah rasanya mencari uang lewat kesenangan menghibur? EXO masih mengecek daftar jawaban mereka.

-ooo-

"Seharusnya, pemilik kehebatan wushu tidak sembarangan menggunakan kekuatannya."

Sindiran Kris sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Tao masih bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Kamar mereka menggelap, Kris yang mematikan lampu dan Tao memilih untuk melamun diranjangnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan sampai lima menit kemudian.

"Gege saja yang tidak mau tahu perasaanku." Akhirnya Tao bersuara, sontak membuat Kris menoleh. "Aku tahu aku lebih tua dari Kai, tapi aku berusaha mengingatka sikapnya yang keterlaluan."

"Caramu yang salah, kalau begitu." Kris sudah berganti kaus putih dan _boxer_ hitam hingga ia naik keranjangnya sendiri. "Aku tidak menyalahkan niatmu, Tao-ya."

"Kai punya ambisi yang bagus, tapi ia tidak tahu seberapa buruk dirinya saat menikmati pujian-pujian agensi kita." Dalam gelap, Kris tahu wajah Tao kini sudah basah. "Aku memang cengeng, ya, ge."

"Ya, apalagi setelah memukul seseorang malah menangis. Seharusnya orang yang kau pukul yang menangis." Kris akhirnya bangkit, tak kuasa mendengar suara Tao yang bergetar. Hingga akhirnya ia memeluk Tao, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki untuk Tao dan segala bebean yang ia panggul juga untuk Tao. Satu kiasan semata, berbagi. "Sssh, ingat saja fans-fans kita tidak suka melihat kita menangis. Ya?"

Kris memijit tengkuk Tao, berharap teman sekamarnya itu bisa agak rileks. "Terima Kasih, Ge. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjalani hari esok."

"Kau tinggal meminta maaf." Tao menggeleng, Kris mulai heran. "Ya! Lalu mau apa?"

Tao menghela nafas, wajahnya berubah keruh. "Kai yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Sikapnya yang seenak jidat itu yang harus diubah."

"Eh?" Kris melongo. "Dasar kepala batu." Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu berbalik menuju ranjang lagi. "Jangan lupa ganti baju, Tao-ya."

Sekejapnya, Tao sudah mendengar Kris mendengkur. Pria tinggi itu telah terbuai mimpi lebih dulu. Tidak ada salahnya mencari udara segar diluar sana, maka Tao keluar kamar. Hening dan gelap, Suho pasti sudah mematikan semua lampu dan membiarkan suasana dingin menghuni lantai dua.

Tao melangkah menuju balkon, menyibak tirai besar yang tersampir disana. Ia memegang pinggiran berlapis besi itu, erat sekali. Hingga airmatanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengucur. Tidak sampai dua menit ia biarkan kesendirian ini menenangkannya, Kris kembali hadir disana.

"Aku kira _Gege_ sudah tidur."

"Terbangun karena kau membuka pintu."

Kris mensejajari tubuh Tao, tidak memberi jarak jauh sama sekali. Stagnasi kecanggungan yang meliputi hipokrit diri mereka, tidak memberi topik banyak. Tao menerawang rembulan penuh disana, pendar kekuningan yang acapkali dilewatkannya. "Ge, bulannya sedang bagus, ya."

"Sayang sekali kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar melihatnya setiap hari." Timpalan Kris itu disetujui Tao. Seiring nafas berat yang ia buang berkali-kali, tak aka nada habisnya sampai Kris menguatkannya lewat jemari yang tergenggam. "Aku tahu kau bisa menghadapi ini. Kami semua, kita berduabelas."

"Berduabelas? Cih, omongkosong, Ge. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Memuakkan." Tapi Kris tersenyum saat mendnegar tampikan Tao. "Kau lihat yang barusan itu, benar-benar kekalutan yang kupendam terlalu lama. Entah, rasanya aku sangat marah."

"Kau marah pada kondisi, Tao-ya."

"Dimataku, semuanya tampak menyebalkan. Terlebih saat kalian semua membohongi public tadi. Itu satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk mengungkap kebenaran, Ge. Tapi, kenapa?!"

"Kau marah pada kondisi, Tao-ya."

Kris mengulang, sekalipun disela iring-iringan tangis dan suara tinggi sarat amarah milik Tao.

"Semua orang perlu tahu untuk tidak membahayakan oranglain. Ini satu-satunya cara."

"Maksud Gege adalah melindungi orang-orang yang memprakarsai kita sedemikian rupa?"

Kris diam. Sehingga langit malam mulai menertawakan mereka. Memberi ijin pada pagar bintang untuk saling terkikik karena melihat kerapuhan mereka. Hingga Tao menendang pinggiran balkon, tak ada saluran lagi untuk meredam emosinya.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya, Ge. Menunggu semuanya semakin hancur."

Setelah itu Tao pergi darisana, menghilang dari bilik mata Kris dan turut memberi ruang untuk Kris agar menggantikan posisinya. Kini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mendapat tiket gratis demi melihat seorang Kris menangis. Selain guguran daun _maple_ dan bunyi-bunyian gagak. Termasuk kesebelas rekannya, yang sama-sama bertahan. Namun, tak aka nada yang tahu sampai kapan. Sampai kapan raganya berkuat diri, sampai kapan hatinya menghibur diri.

Tawa palsu bersama wajah berseri yang jelas dua kali lipat palsunya. Exo? Kau tentu bilang mengenal mereka luar dalam. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik panggung, ada lubang penyesalan dan kekesalan tanpa garis _finish_ disana.

-ooo-

 **To Be Continue**

 **a/n:**

Yah Itu hasil Chapter kedua, gaeees~

Author ngerjain ini sambil dengerin _**Promise**_ dan astagaah, pengaruhnya bener-bener bikin sesek dan bercucuran airmata. Author ngga lagi bohong atau ngelebay, ya, tapi Author beneran nangiiis, serius~ hiks

Oke, lupakan kesedihan yang lalu-lalu xD Aku harap review kalian sesuai sama jerih payah aku demi ff ini. Angga saja kalian memberi komentar dan apresiasi demi EXO *ceileh* Ngga maksa sih buat Siders, tapi tolong sesame manusia yang punya rasa menghargai, ini penting buat aku. Ayo, review, ya? Pleaseee~

Dan, maafkan kalau ada pembagian peran yang tidak adil. Soalnya sulit kalau mau menyesuaikan dan menyelipkan duabelas tokoh dalam satu cerita, mesti gentian deh xP

Semoga kalian puas, ya~ Go! EXO! Saranghaja!~

*lambailambai*

 **SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ELEGANCE** ~

 _Chapter Three_

 **Main Cast** : EXO ALL MEMBERS

 **Genre** : Angst, Friendship, Lil!Romance

 **Length** : Continue

 **Rate** : M (u/ kata-kata kasar)

 **Summary** : Kebohongan publik tidak pernah kalian sadari hingga saat ini. Mereka—berikatan—palsu.

 **Disclaimer** : Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau adanya fanfiction ini agak nyeleneh. Bukan maksud hati menjelekkan nama SM Ent atau Exo, cuma mau bikin cerita yang beda dari sudut pandang ini. Maaf yaa, bukan maksud juga kok beneran. Ini cuma buat seneng seneng, demi apa aku cuma mau nggambarin hubungan antar member exo dan agensinya dan hanya berdasarkan imajinasi semata. Jadi, ingat sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKTIF! Okay?

Proudly Present

From

 **-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

 **-ooo-**

Omong kosong.

Mereka bohong bahwa menjalani kehidupan sebagai idol adalah yang terbaik. Nyatanya, bukan sama sekali. Nyatanya, tidak ada. Dini hari hingga subuh kembali menjelang, keduabelas manusia ini tetap sepadan seperti yang dahulu. Lelah—jiwa dan pikiran.

Sekali lagi, omong kosong.

Jadwal sudah terdaftar padat. Tidak ada rehat dan tanpa jeda. Seperti pagi ini—hal yang kesekian kali terjadi kembali. Keributan, perebutan, teriakan disana-sini dan apapun. Entah sibuk mengurus diri sendiri atau saling membenahi kesalahan di member lain.

Setidaknya, kejaran waktu membuat mereka terbiasa.

Setelah insiden kemarin malam—mereka berlaku canggung. Meski masih ada gurau canda Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang memasak makanan, Lay yang terlalu lama di kamar mandi—hingga gedoran di pintu terdengar memekakan telinga, atau bahkan Chen dan Xiumin yang asik bercermin sekalian menertawakan kekonyolan masing-masing.

Ya, ada beberapa bagian yang belum terkikis lubang.

"Bisa kalian bergerak cepat? Sebentar lagi Kim YoungMin-ssi akan menjemput kita." Seloroh Suho demi memperluas jangkauan gema suaranya. "Lay! Cepatlah sedikit!" Tangan Suho pun ikut mengetuk pintu kamar mandi disampingnya, tapi mata sipitnya malah memperhatikan tingkah kanak-kanak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Hei, hei. Jangan bermain dengan pengering rambut, Yeol, Baek!"

"Aaah—kau serius sekali, Suho-ya." Chanyeol menekan tombol di _Hairdryer_ yang sedang digunakan Baekhyun dan mesin berisik itu akhirnya mati. Sayangnya, Baekhyun malah menekan tombol barusan, sengaja menyalakannya lagi. "Nah. Baekkie, nanti _leader_ -nim marah pada kita."

Baekhyun tergelak, "Ahahah~ Suho-ya. Kau terlalu tegang, bersantailah sebentar."

Maka, Suho enggan berdebat lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak dipusingkan oleh karakter sebelas membernya yang benar-benar pengacau. Bagai pengurus Panti Penitipan Anak, Suho sudah merasa seperti itu setiap hari. Lalu, kemana Kris? _Partner-_ nya menghilang begitu saja dan menimpakan semua bocah ini padanya? Suho tidak akan terima.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Sehun duduk di lantai. "Sehun, kau tidak mandi?"

Pertanyaan Suho hanya disambut dongakan kepala, "Lay Hyung masih ada didalam." Datar. Rautnya selalu seperti itu dan kadang membuat siapapun tak bergairah untuk berbicara dengannya. Kecuali—Luhan? "Aku tidak mau mandi di tempat lain, jadi jangan paksa aku."

Suho mengedikkan bahu, "Baiklah. Tapi setelah Lay keluar, kau harus segera masuk, ya." Ia mengacak rambut Sehun baru kemudian menuju lantai bawah dan tak mau lagi dipermasalahkan dengan segala kekacauan disini. "Tsk. Tsk. Bisa-bisa aku beruban belum pada waktunya."

Ada Luhan dan Kris disana—di dapur dan tidak biasanya. Kenapa mereka malah memasak? Suho sejalan dengan pikirannya, kalau makanan yang mereka buat pasti tidak karuan mengenai rasa. Uh, memang kemana koki utama dorm ini?

"Kris, Kyungsoo _eodiga?_ " Suho serasa lupa dengan rasa jengkelnya pada Kris—yang menurutnya seenak jidat melimpahkan tugas mengurus berandal-berandal TK diatas. Ah, ternyata ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan panci dan kompor, uh? "Kalian masak apa?"

Luhan menoleh cepat, refleknya selalu bagus. "Kami hanya bisa menggoreng telur mata sapi, yah—kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kemampuan Kris dalam hal masak-memasak, kan?" Ia memecah telur-telur, pisahkan dari cangkang dan membiarkan Kris yang membalik-baliknya.

"Kyungsoo, uh, tadi dia bilang kepalanya agak pusing. Mungkin kelelahan." Kris menjawab tanya Suho. Ia tidak membalik tubuhnya, karena jika itu terjadi maka telurnya bisa hangus kapanpun. "Coba kau lihat di kamarnya, mungkin ia butuh obat."

Suho mulai khawatir. Salah satu membernya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang paling ia hindari—sakit? Mata sipitnya menjelajahi wajah Kris yang masih serius menyiapkan sarapan, cukup cekatan. Namun, memori Suho berkelana sebentar pada kejadian semalam. Dua tokoh utamanya belum memunculkan diri sedari tadi.

"Apa Kai dan Tao sudah bangun?" Decakan Suho akhirnya mendapat gerakan bahu acuh dari Kris maupun Luhan. "Ya sudah. Teruskan acara memasak kalian, aku akan melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai serta Tao."

Karena malam nanti, mereka akan menjumpai ribuan penonton yang akan mendapat suguhan konser. Karena malam nanti, mereka harus tiba di Bandar Udara Changi, Singapura. Bukankah perjalanan yang jauh mengingat jaraknya bukan main-main?

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Pertama, Suho harus memastikan kesehatan sang _main-vocal_. Si mata bulat berbibir hati itu terbaring lemah di sofa, sesekali ia mengigau tapi Suho tahu Kyungsoo tidak tidur. Sebelah tangannya memegang sisian kepala dan ringisan sakit itu kentara sangat jelas.

"Ngh, U-mma." Namun, racauan parau itu seketika membuat Suho mencelos. Ia mendekat, mengecek kening Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya. "Su-Suho?"

"Aku akan bilang pada Manajer, konser malam ini harus dibatalkan."

"Jangan, ungh. Aku bisa sembuh, jangan kecewakan orang-orang, ungh."

"Apa-apaan, Kyungsoo? Kesehatanmu lebih penting dan justru jangan buat mereka khawatir."

Tapi, Kyungsoo malah buru-buru mendudukkan diri, punggungnya ia sandarkan ke sofa dan pucat pasi tertera disana—lesu, letih. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi sudah minum obat pereda nyeri. Mungkin aku hanya merindukan—rumah." Karena Suho tak juga menanggapi, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Suho. "Percayalah, aku bisa menjaga diriku, Suho-ya."

Suho menggeleng, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan membuat semuanya kerepotan. Kau harus istirahat." Ia beralih memegangi bahu Kyungsoo dan menusuk mata itu dengan tatapan tak mau dibantahnya. "Menurutlah, aku akan meminta ijin agar konsernya diundur. Lagipula, semuanya tampak tidak terlalu sehat hari ini. Kita butuh— _istirahat._ "

Senyum Kyungsoo berubah tenang dari semula yang samar. "Apa kau yakin permintaanmu barusan dikabulkan?" Maka, Suho bungkam seratus persen. "Tidak, kan? Jadi, yang seharusnya jangan memakasakan diri itu—adalah kau sendiri, Suho-ya."

Suho kehilangan adiksinya sekarang, hingga ia termenung cukup lama dan baru menyuarakan sesuatu. "Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau semua memberku terbebani dan tertekan. Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Manajer." Hingga Suho sunggingkan senyum sumringahnya—yang Kyungsoo tahu penuh kepalsuan. Sengaja dibuat.

"Jangan. Berhentilah memaksa, berhentilah berlaku seolah kau bebas. Ini—serasa penjara."

Kyungsoo menunduk, gumamannya barusan tentu tertangkap pendengaran Suho.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masa kau tidak mengerti? Pura-pura?"

"Uh, Kyungsoo, kau sedang melantur."

Suho meyakinkan dirinya jika Kyungsoo begini karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya tadi. Suho meyakinkan diri sekali lagi bahwa Kyungsoo sedang banyak pikiran, kelelahan dan muak pada situasi. Mereka—terpojokkan.

"Kau kenal aku, Suho-ya. Kau mengenal kami. Lalu, apa perkataanku termasuk lanturan?"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung sekarang, Kedua iris matanya lekat-lekat menatap Suho. Tak ada geming. "Tapi kau semakin kurus, Kyungsoo. Berhnetilah memaksakan diri."

"Aku tahu. Hanya—untuk saat ini, aku akan berjuang demi nama kita dan orang-orang diluar."

Namun, belum sempat titik temu tercuat ke daratan, Kai lebih dulu menuruni tangga dengan wajah mengantuk yang amat kentara. Suho buru-buru memperhatikan si tan itu—yang bukannya menuju kamar mandi tapi malah menghampiri Kyungsoo di sofa.

"Hyung sakit?" Kai tidak pernah meminta persetujuan manapun untuk secara tiba-tiba menyentuh kening Kyungsoo—demam. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa tidak sebaiknya ke Dokter?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis—campuran getir, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Setelah ini kita ke bandara, kan? Ayo, siap-siap. Banyak yang menunggu kita, Jongin-ah." Meski dengan langkah sempoyongan, si mungil itu tetap berdiri. Seolah sengaja melupakan fakta rasa nyeri di kepala dan panas-dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa egois—kau sakit, Hyung. Istirahat dan minum obat." Jongin terburu mencegah pergerakan ngawur itu, kalimatnya membunuh semua angan Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk kembali di sofa.

Suho berdeham, "Turuti kami yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyungsoo. Sudahlah, sebagai _leader_ aku harus bisa mengayomi semua _member-_ ku, kan? Aku akan mengatakan kondisimu pada YoungMin-ssi." Giliran Suho yang berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, ia memandang Kyungsoo dan mengangguk pada Jongin.

Belum ada kata baru yang bisa dilontarkan Kyungsoo, tapi derap-derap langkah lain sudah terdengar menuruni tangga. Pasti enam member lain yang sebelumnya ada di lantai atas. Entah bagaimana dengan Tao, si mata panda itu belum menunjukkan dirinya sepagian tadi.

"Suho Hyung, kau menyuruh kami bersiap—bagaimana dengan tiga membermu yang ini?" Si mulut besar Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kemudian melirik ke atas—isyarat bahwa Tao masih bergumul dengan selimutnya. "Satu jam lagi."

"Uhh, aku lapar." Minseok tidak memedulikan ocehan Chanyeol, dua kakinya sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju Kris di meja makan dan Luhan di depan kompor.

"Kau bilang manajer akan datang sebentar lagi, dan kau malah memperlambat mereka dengan obrolan di pagi hari?" Baekhyun mendukung ujaran Chanyeol tadi, ia bersedekap dan fokus pada Jongin yang mendengus serta Kyungsoo yang hampir membuka mulut.

"Kyungsoo tidak enak badan." Suho menjawab pendek. Ia tak ingin bertutur panjang jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan argumennya.

Tapi bukan mereka yang menanggapi, ada Chen disana yang reflek memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. " _Aigoo,_ panas sekali. Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut kami, Kyungsoo."

Lay pun datang dari arah ruang tamu, ikut bergabung bersama wajh polos seperti biasa. "Kalau Kyungsoo tidak ikut, fans akan khawatir, Chen."

"Bukan masalah itu. Ini lebih kepada bagaimana kita beralasan pada Manajer." Suho memberi final yang membuat mulut-mulut disana bungkam.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas tak serantan, perasaan bersalah malah melingkupi dirinya. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun. Ini konsekuensi dan resikonya, kan? Aku tetap berangkat. Oke?"

"Jangan memusingkan kami. Kesehatanmu lebih penting, Kyungsoo. Jangan permainkan apapun." Suho, lagi-lagi mencecap kegelisahan di mata Kyungsoo.

Chen tidak bisa menyimpan kekalutannya sekarang, mau tak mau ia ikut bingung juga. "Lay _ge,_ ambilkan aspirin saja."

Mereka menunggu Lay kembali dengan kotak P3K-nya. "Aspirin, aspirin. Dimana, ya? Oh, ini dia." Setelah Lay mengubek isinya, ia menyerahkan satu tablet itu ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini airnya." Luhan mendadak hadir di tengah mereka, membawakan segelas air untuk kemudian ia sodorkan pada Kyungsoo. "Pantas tidak ada yang menyahuti panggilan sarapan. Ternyata kalian disini."

Kyungsoo menerima keduanya—tablet dan air putih. "Terima kasih—untuk selalu berada disini dan menjadi temanku." Senyumnya tergurat apik dan tandai bahwa ia tak bisa menolak kebaikan teman satu grup-nya.

Kunyahan keras selalu ditonjolkan Chanyeol saat makan, dan bunyi-bunyian berisik itu pasti ditegur Baekhyun. Keduanya ikut bergabung setelah mengisi perut dengan roti gandum. Agaknya, si biang ramai ini memang tak terpisahkan beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lebih baik kau tidur saja dan temui kami besok lusa seusai konser." Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Kenapa kita tidak segera berangkat?" Baekhyun berulang kali menghentakkan kakinya. Merasa jengkel sendiri. Sayang, tidak ada yang membalas kekesalannya barusan.

Tapi Kris menjumpai kesemua member disana bersama Xiumin—masing-masing dari mereka membawa sepiring makanan—yang tadi agak gagal dimasak karena hasilnya hangus. "Coba buat perutmu kenyang dulu." Xiumin memberikan sendok ditangannya agar berpindah pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kris meletakkan piring bawaannya, ia malah sibuk mendaftar kehadiran membernya—kelengkapan mereka. "Kemana Sehun dan Tao?"

"Sehun—uhm, tadi saat diatas ia sudah siap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Tao."

Tentu itu berdasar laporan Suho. Tapi Luhan terburu menaiki anakan tangga seraya berteriak agak lantang. "Aku akan mengecek mereka berdua~" Tanpa diperintah, ia sudah sampai di ruang berkumpul. Ada Sehun, tapi tidak dengan Tao.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil, tapi Sehun hanya menggumam alakadarnya. "Kau tidak turun?"

"Apa Kai ada dibawah?" Sambarannya tanpa cela, tanpa dipikir lebih dulu dan langsung hadir memenuhi pendengaran Luhan. "Apa _Gege_ kemari hanya untuk melihatku? Aku dan Tao—mungkin masih sakit hati, Ge."

"Hun," Luhan mendekat dan mulai menyentuh bahu Sehun. "Ayo, kita selesaikan masalahnya."

"Masalah apa, ge?" Karena Tao tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang dibelakang keduanya. "Seharusnya tidak perlu menjadi masalah. Mungkin, bisa jadi aku yang salah—atau Kai. Kita tidak tahu siapa korbannya."

Luhan membalik tubuh, "Serius, selesaikan ini dibawah saja. Kita harus membicarakannya, Tao."

Pada akhirnya, Luhan tidak ingin membuang waktu percuma. Ia segera menarik masing-masing lengan Sehun dan Tao agar mereka mau menuruni tangga. Hingga sampai pada Sembilan pasang mata yang tersisa disana.

" _Here are them,"_ Luhan mendorong punggung dua maknae itu agar bersila di karpet. "Seperti ada yang harus diselesaikan disini."

Kris mengambil alih, "Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mau turun?" Seketika itu, pandangannya bukan tertumbuk pada Sehun atau Tao, tapi Kai. "Silahkan, apa yang ingin kalia selesaikan?"

Kai melengos, ia sengaja memalingkan muka. "Bilang saja kalian kesal padaku."

Kris manggut-manggut paham mengenai ucapan Kai. Ia ingat saja kejadian semalam bermuara pada apa—hanya kecanggungan selalu merenggangkan hubungan mereka. "Sehun? Tao?"

Sehun menelengkan kepala, memandangi seraut wajah Kai yang lebih kepada—masa bodoh. Tao, ia cukup dengan melempar tatapan pada Kris—maka sang _leader M_ itu akan mengerti. Berdetik-detik berlalu, si pangkal masalah ini tak juga muncul. Bahkan tiga lakonnya hanya diam seribu bahasa, seolah enggan terlibat.

"Kita bicarakan setelah konser saja, aku tidak mau _mood_ kita rusak." Sehun, dengan wajah datar.

"Aku setuju, karena kita bukan anak-anak lagi, kita sudah dewasa, kan?" Tao menambahkan sejurus kemudian.

"Nah, kalau kita masih punya waktu, lebih baik jangan mengundurnya." Xiumin, selaku Hyung tertua disini, merasa harus menengahi _dongsaeng-dongsaeng-_ nya yang bersitegang. "Setidaknya, sebelum Manajer datang."

"Kau bahkan bisa menghitung berapa detik lagi ia sampai," Kacakan pinggang Chanyeol meremehkan obrolan teman-temannya.

"Atau kau bisa mendengar suara sepatu pantofelnya." Suara nyaring Baekhyun menyusupkan kesan kompak yang mengekor kalimat Chanyeol.

Tao dan Sehun sama-sama mendongak, mereka mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berulang mendecakkan lidah. Entahlah, mereka berdua nampak begitu menyebalkan hari ini. Hingga membuat Kris kepalang kesal dan Suho yang kesekian kali menggelengkan kepala.

"Begini saja, kalau kalian mau bersikap terbuka—masalah kemarin pasti cepat selesai." Chen memberi celah bagi buntu yang bersarang di kepala teman-teman lain. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai dengan membicarakannya baik-baik."

Kai memejamkan matanya barang sebentar, "Aku akan mandi. Maaf, aku harus meninggalkan sikap kanak-kanak kalian berdua." Begitu selebornya ia, Kai berlalu cepat menuju lantai dua. Seperti katanya, membasuh tubuh.

Sekali dua kali, memberikan tatapan mematikan—yang mengiringi punggungnya begitu ia menghilang dari kesebelas member lain. Tao dan Sehun saling melempar pandangan, sedangkan yang lain tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa aspirinnya bekerja dengan baik, Kyungsoo?" Hingga Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mm, memangnya masakan koki baru sepertiku tidak laku, ya?" Luhan ikut menyumbang topik meski hasilnya nihil. "Lebih baik kita makan."

"Ya, Lay ge. Pusingku lumayan berkurang. _Khamsa, ne?"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Lay.

Lagipula—apalagi? Semua orang didalam _dorm_ ini sudah mulai berubah. Memikirkan diri sendiri, contohnya. Kim Jongin, kandidat utamanya. Belum selesai mereka membahas satu-persatu masalah yang timbul—anak itu sudah terbirit lebih dulu, seakan sengaja menarik diri dari lingkungan.

"Baiklah~ Ayo, makan saja. Biar kita coba seperti apa rasa masakan Kris _ge_ dan Luhan _ge_." Ya, Baekhyun membuka suara dan akhirnya membuat tubuh-tubuh lain beranjak dari sana. Lagi-lagi melupakan kejadian janggal beberapa menit lalu—sengaja. Sama seperti semalam. "Setidaknya sebelum Manajer datang, ayo bersikap rakus!"

"Tunggu. Hei, kenapa Kyungsoo Hyung tidak memasak? Maksudku, kenapa harus dua orang yang paling anti dengan dapur—yang harus memasak?" Sehun memprotes tanpa dasar. Karena sungguh, ia juga heran.

Chanyeol terbahak, "Hahah~ Bukan dua orang paling anti dapur, Hun. Tapi dua orang paling hancur dalam hal menggoreng dan memanggang. Kau bisa lihat hasilnya." Si jangkung itu lalu akrab merangkul leher Sehun.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo sedang sakit, ya." Tao berkomentar saat sendok dan garpu sudah siap di masing-masing tangannya.

"Ya! Siapa bilang kami gagal memasak? Yah, setidaknya hanya untuk sarapan tidak akan meracuni gizi kalian, kan?" Luhan mengambil tempat disamping Kyungsoo, menyenggol sikunya guna mendapat perhatian. "Biar koki utama kita mencobanya dulu."

"Terlebih, kalian harus bersyukur karena Kris—sebagai seorang _leader_ telah mau repot-repot memasak sarapan." Kris berkata agak dingin, meski yang lain tetap tahu maksudnya hanya candaan. "Ayo, Kyungsoo. coba cicipi kuah sup-nya."

Maka, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Begitu ia menyeduh, kepulan asap panas tampak seketika. Sendoknya sudah mampir diujung lidah, baru kemudian sesapan demi sesapan merasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" Antusias Luhan bak seorang finalis yang menanti penilaian juri.

"Atau kau mau muntah, Kyung?" Baekhyun tergelak sambil memukul pundak Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Ish. Kumohon, katakan enak, Kyungsoo." Sekali lagi, Luhan mengerlingkan matanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis—antara merasa takjub dan terjebak. "Ini enak, kok. Hanya—kurang garam?" Bukan pernyataan—karena Kyungsoo takut melukai jerih payah Kris dan Luhan yang sudah memasak—tapi itu adalah pertanyaan. "Tolong sisakan untuk Kai, oke?"

Dalam genting seperti ini saja—Kyungsoo memikirkan member lain dengan sangat baik. Namun, derai tawa saling menyusul setelah itu, tentu saja ulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hobi bersuara keras.

Kris ikut merasakan hasil masakannya, ia agak meringis tapi akhirnya tertawa juga. "Ini tidak buruk, hei jangan konyol dengan menertawai kami."

Nihil. Karena Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Sehun, bahkan Tao akhirnya memecah tawa. Tak kuasa berkat ekspresi Kris yang benar-benar menggelitik perut. Sayang saja, Suho belum benar-benar terjun dalam suasana ini. Ia—menyadari seseorang hadir disini.

"Sssh~ diamlah. Manajer Hyung sepertinya sudah dat—"

Benar. Hanya belum sempat kata itu diselesaikan, YoungMin dan beberapa kru-nya sudah berbaris di ruang makan. Kunci cadangan tak perlu ditanya lagi, dan saking asiknya bergurau mereka pun tak sadar jika iblis-iblis itu telah datang.

"Ups. _Somethings wrong."_

"Tidak ada yang keliru, Byun Baekhyun." Tegas nan lugas. Tak dapat dibantah. Itu milik Manajer mereka, YoungMin. "Bagus. Kalian harus pintar-pintar membangun persahabatan—asal jangan terlihat _fake._ " Ia kemudian duduk di kepala meja, mendapati beberapa hidangan terjajar rapi.

" _Fake?_ Apa kau mau menyuruh kami berakting, hah?"

Seringaian Young Min muncul setara dengan suasana hangat yang berganti dingin. " _Binggo!_ Aku tidak tahu kau pintar menebak, Park Chanyeol." Ia menusuk daging panggang untuk kemudian dikunyahnya tak serantan. "Uhm, seperti bukan masakan Kyung—oh lupakan. Jadi, ya. Aku punya suatu permainan untuk kalian."

"Permainan?" Kyungsoo mendelik, lagi-lagi kata aneh terlontar dari mulut Manajernya. "Kau selalu mempermainkan kami."

"Wow, berani sekali Do Kyungsoo menantang ucapanku?" Youngmin tidak terima, tapi rautnya pura-pura ramah. "Apa kalian sudah lengkap disini? Uh, biar kuhitung—Lay, Chen, Xiumin, Sehun, Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, oh—Kris, dimana Kai?"

Tidak ada gelagap yang bisa ditutupi kesemuanya, hingga pihak tertuju itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Aku disini." Youngmin segera menoleh kebalik punggungnya, dan mendapati member kesayangan CEO Agensi ini sedang bersedekap. " _Wae?"_

"Baiklah. Karena semua telah berkumpul, mari kita mulai saja." Youngmin kembali fokus pada orang-orang didepannya, seolah lupa bagaimana suara Kai yang barusan bertanya tadi. "Uh, setidaknya pemanasan sebelum kita berangkat ke bandara."

Suho buru-buru menyetop, "Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut, _Sajang-nim._ "

Youngmin merasa terganggu dengan interupsi Suho. Ia menurunkan kacamata dan beralih pada Kyungsoo, intens. "Kenapa? Huh, jangan pura-pura sakit."

Suho ingat ia harus membela member-nya didepan Youngmin, dan, "Jangan memforsirnya lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ak—aku masih kuat berjalan dan _perform._ " Kyungsoo akhirnya menunduk, sembunyikan wajah pucat pasinya dan sengaja menghindari tatapan Youngmin yang mengintimidasi.

Kai berdiri disamping Youngmin, ia sudah bergabung semenit lalu. "Kusarankan, agar kau memperlakukan kami dengan baik kalau ingin uangmu mengalir terus." Ujarannya tajam.

Youngmin toh lebih berkuasa atas mereka disini—jadi, ia hanya perlu mengernyitkan dahi dan menghiraukan ocehan Kai. "Kita teruskan." Ia berdeham sekali, "Untuk menambah kecintaan fans kalian, aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu secara berpasangan."

"Maksudmu?" Xiumin paling vokal untuk urusan tidak terima.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai." Satu tangan Youngmin teradah, salah satu kru meletakkan botol berisi gulungan kertas acak. "Ini undian yang menentukan dengan siapa kalian bekerja. _You know, they called it—as a fanservice._ "

"Aku tidak mengerti." Lay berucap pelan, "Kami harus apa dengan _fanservice_?"

Youngmin mengocok gulungan-gulungan kertas didalam botol itu, begitu bersemangat. "Di dalam sini, kalian akan segera mengetahuinya." Ia lalu menyodorkan botol tersebut hingga masing-masing orang mendapatkan satu gulungan. "Sekarang, bukalah." Youngmin menunggu sampai mereka selesai membaca dan melempar pertanyaan. "Bagi dua orang yang mendapat tulisan sama—selamat, kalian adalah _couple._ "

" _Couple? What the hell is this?_ " Kris menggerutu sepihak, iamembaca berulang tulisan disana. Seperti gabungan nama. "Tao? Apa maksudnya? Aku dan Tao? Kami harus apa?" Kris telah mewakili beragam spekulasi yang sama dari member lain.

"Maka, kalian adalah _partner._ Lakukan _fanservice_ dengan _skinship_ atau momen lain yang—ehm, mesra." Youngmin menuturkannya seenteng itu, tanpa beban apapun. "Baik di panggung atau bahkan sekedar di bandara."

"Kau membohongi publik sebegini kejamnya." Tao dengan spasi pendek, berani meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Hei, ini demi reputasi kalian, kan? Ini demi kepopuleran dan bukankah bagus jika semakin banyak orang mencintai EXO?" Youngmin menyeruput susu yang masih utuh, kemudian kembali bersirobok dengan grup dibawah naungan agensinya. "Aku mendidik kalian agar semakin dikenal."

"Hanya bukan begini caranya," desisan tajam dari Luhan membungkam sementara. "Kami bukan _gay._ "

"Ya. Kami masih normal dan kau mau membuat pandangan oranglain mengenai kami berubah buruk? Bagaimana kalau mereka berpikir kita menyimpang?"

Youngmin memutar bola mata, "Oh Sehun. Percayalah, kau akan menyukai permainan ini. Kami sudah memikirkan matang-matang mengenai pikiran masyarakat atau apapun. Masih banyak drama yang bisa kita mainkan, suatu hari nanti kalian juga bisa membuat skandal dengan memacari perempuan. Itu untuk mendongkrak popularitas."

"Sialan. Kenapa kau menjerumuskan kami?" Chen menuangkan beberapa kebenciannya.

"Tidak, Chen. Oh, siapa pasanganmu, hm?" Youngmin mengintip kertas yang dipegang Chen dan mendapati nama Xiumin disana. "Wah, Chenmin? Itu cocok sekali dan bukankah terdengar keren?"

"Apanya yang keren? Ini menjijikkan? Demi Tuhan." Celotehan Baekhyun itu memang dibenarkan oleh sebelas member lain.

"Uh-oh, kau dengan Chanyeol? Kalian sama-sama berisik dan—pasti bisa semakin baik untuk mengenal satu sama lain, kan?" Youngmin bersikeras membujuk.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal tanpa perlu permainan seperti ini." Chanyeol mulai geram, rautnya terubah murka.

Youngmin melirik anak buah dibelakang dirinya, memberi isyarat. "Cepat berkemas. Sepuluh menit lagi kalian harus siap di gerbang." Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi, ia tidak mau tahu lagi—tentang perspektif duabelas pemuda yang sedang dilanda dilemma.

Begitu Manajer dan kru-nya pergi dari sana, mereka tidak bisa tidak mengumpat habis-habisan.

"Aku dan Suho? Nama _couple_ kita apa, ya? SuLay?" Memang polos, tapi kalimat Lay mengundang jitakan dari Suho.

"Jangan memikirkannya, Lay. Itu menggelikan, ewh~" Suho mengacak rambut frustasi, sekalipun _stylish-_ nya tadi berjuang membenahi tatanannya.

Tidak lagi ada tawa selepas Manajer iblisnya mengumumkan hal terkonyol dalam hidup. Sunyi, senyap dan sepi. Gamang.

"Sehun dan Luhan, uhm? Apa yang harus kita tampilkan didepan sana, Ge?" Sehun mencebik, merasa bahwa tangisnya hampir luruh sebentar lagi.

"Sudahlah, jalani saja dulu semuanya, Hun. Kalian juga. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk." Ingin rasanya Sehun menyahut— _Ini hal buruk, ge.—_ tapi urung, lantaran mimic sendu itu agak menyakitkan.

Acara sarapan pun buyar, sengaja di bubarkan. Hanya pandangan mata tak terdefinisi yang nampak, sekaligus jeritan hati yang tak terdengar siapapun selain jiwa masing-masing. Kecuali Kai—yang entah mengapa—malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot lain.

"Kai dan Kyungsoo?" Lay bertanya—agak menebak benarkah mereka menjadi _partner fanservice._ Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. "Oh, KaiSoo terdengar bagus, kan?"

Mematikan—hari ini adalah hari terkutuk.

-ooo-

Bandara Incheon. Keberangkatan pagi ini menuju Singapura. Duabelas member EXO berjalan didampingi Manajer dan Kru. Wajah mengantuk bercampur lelah, mereka tak peduli lagi dengan penampilan dihadapan fans. EXO-L yang merelakan jam tidur mereka sekedar untuk melepas idolanya.

Teringat percakapan sepagian tadi, pikiran pemuda-pemuda ini tak berlangsung baik—berkecamuk. Langkah-langkah teratur itu memang terlihat wajar, namun lagi-lagi senyum yang ada ditampik dari hati. Kepalsuan.

Begitu Chanyeol merasakan Youngmin berdiri disandingnya, ia merapatkan ransel dipunggung dengan gerakan kikuk. "Yeol, mana Baekhyun? Sekarang, tunjukkan bagaimana _official pair_ mulai bekerja." Bisikan itu benar membuatnya risih. Chanyeol mendelik kentara kesal. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya?"

Youngmin mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah. Adegan mesra, kubilang. Memeluknya?" Setelah kalimatnya meluncur, ia terburu memacu langkah menuju Kai didepan sana.

Ya, sengaja meninggalkan Chanyeol dan bingung yang memenuhi dirinya. "Memeluk? Apa dia sudah gila?" Gumaman Chanyeol hanya berupa lirihan. Ia merasa sanksi, tentu saja. Apa-apaan. Maksudnya, selama ini ia berlaku wajar pada semua member, dan mengapa ia harus berlaku istimewa hanya pada Baekhyun? "Kemana otak Youngmin, uh?"

Latar segera berubah begitu mulut Youngmin mendekati telinga Kai, "Sebagai _partner_ yang baik, seharusnya ini momen yang pas. Kyungsoo sedang sakit, kau bisa berpura-pura merangkulnya atau memapahnya, Kai."

Kai jelas menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Chanyeol tadi. Ia memperhatikan dagu Youngmin yang menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo—sementara pemuda mungil itu berjalan agak terseok. "Aku harus kesana?"

"Ya. Memang apalagi? Sana," Youngmin setengah mengusir, ia mendorong punggung Kai—hingga jeritan fans menganggap mereka sedang bercanda—"Tunjukkan, kalau banyak orang diluar sana menyukai permainan kita. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kalian serasi."

Kai mendecih, "Kali ini kuturuti, kalau semakin parah, aku berhenti. Maaf." Kemudian ia berjalan pelan menuju Kyungsoo, seolah lupa dengan seringai Youngmin yang tertera dibelakang sana.

Kyungsoo agak terkejut begitu mendapati posisi Kai seintim ini. "Ka—Kai?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, ini perintah." Aksennya datar. Raut wajahnya pun lempeng.

Kyungsoo memandang penuh tanya, sedang Kai mulai meletakkan lengan dileher si mata bulat disebelahnya. Merangkul—sesuai perkataan Youngmin. Meski Kyungsoo tak mengerti, ia sedikit memberontak.

"Apa-apaan, Kai—mm, kau, maksudku terlalu dekat." Kyungsoo tergelagap sendiri.

Kai diam, hanya deham tertahan yang muncul. Hingga jeritan fans segera membelah lapang bandara, hingga kedekatan mereka semakin jelas. "Hanya berlaku sewajarnya, seolah tidak apa-apa kita begini. Senyum, Hyung." Ya, karena Kai juga membeberkan senyumnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dadanya, terlihat akrab—

—meski pada dasarnya adalah suruhan.

Sesegera itu, _official pair_ lain serasa mendapat kode. Kris, meski tetap dingin ia masih meladeni Tao yang merajuk dilengannya. " _Gege,_ kalau kau cemberut begitu, fans malah mengira aku sedang merayumu agar tidak marah." Tapi Kris tidak menanggapi, ia sibuk mengedarkan pandang pada _couple-couple_ lain bentukan pagi tadi.

"Tao-ya, kita teman dekat, normal. Akting ini tidak perlu diselami sedalam-dalamnya."

Milik Kris—khas suaranya yang menusuk. Tao melepas pegangannya di lengan Kris, mendadak ia bisu biarpun petugas bandara memeriksanya.

" _Ge,_ kita bisa mencoba berlaku seperti Xiumin Hyung dan Chen atau Luhan _ge_ dan Sehun, kan?"

Tao mengejar Kris yang lebih dulu selesai diperiksa. Ia bersikukuh bahwa Kris harus bisa mencairkan sikap dinginnya dan berubah hangat seolah memang seperti itu dia. Sekali lagi, Kris menolak.

"Kita bisa berjalan berdampingan. Aku tersenyum padamu, kau membalasnya. Aku menatapmu, kau membalasnya. Hanya itu—tak lebih."

Ya, dan Tao tidak berani membantah. Ia duduk di kursi panjang dengan Kris disebelahnya—tidak ada perbincangan karena keduanya sengaja mengalihkan perhatian lewat ponsel. Namun, begitu Luhan dan Sehun menyusul duduk disana, suasana canggung tergantikan oleh candaan mereka.

Sehun menyentuh leher Luhan—agaknya ia bermain peran lebih baik dibanding yang lain—berkedok _brothership_ meski dibaliknya adalah tuntutan. " _Ge,_ kurasa dengan begini kita bisa disangka kakak-adik."

Luhan mengangguk, "Atau sepasang kekasih," Sambungannya terdengar sinis. "Apa kita harus memberi kode-kode agar mereka menebak sendiri?"

"Tentang kita? Tentang apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi, "Di media sosial misalnya. Aku akan mengunggah foto apa—kau juga mengunggah foto apa. Lalu kita saling menandai. Astaga—" Luhan kegelian.

Sehun memaklumi dengan _skinship_ yang ia lakukan, memang begini seharusnya karena Youngmin memaksa. " _Gege_ benar. Dengan begitu, fans akan mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kita."

Kemudian, suasana kembali canggung. Sama seperti keadaan dimana Kris dan Tao ada disebelah mereka. Tidak lagi ada percakapan atau perbincangan tentang suatu hal—semuanya cenderung menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan hingga kedatangan _Couple_ lain yang duduk disamping keempatnya.

"Suho-ya, aku harus apa agar kita terlihat alami? Maksudku, supaya perhatian mereka hanya fokus pada momen yang kita buat." Lay bersuara lirih, takut jika ada satu kamera penggemar menangkap kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada, Yixing." Acuh. Suho membenahi letak topinya yang melorot tapi enggan menoleh pada Lay.

"Kau memanggil nama asliku? Ah, itu bisa dijadikan salah satu keistimewaannya, Suho-ya. Sementara member lain memanggilku Lay, kau memanggilku Yixing. Ide bagus." Lay mendadak heboh, ia berpikir secara terbuka tapi tak berpendirian.

"Aku hanya akan mengikuti alur permainan ini saja." Lay hampir tidak mendengar suara Suho—karena sungguh teriakan fans disini benar-benar memekakan telinga. "Ayo, naik ke pesawat."

Pada akhirnya, mereka mensejajarkan langkah. Sempatkan sebentar melambai untuk menyapa EXO-Ls yang telah bersedia hadiri disini. Semangat membuncah menjadi suntikan penguat—bahwa hari esok pasti jauh lebih baik.

Namun..

 **Bruk.**

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin limbung dan ia terjatuh.

Entah itu bentukan skenario Chen dengannya atau ia memang benar-benar hilang keseimbangan. Member lain sudah berjalan lebih dulu, mereka ada didepan. Hingga pasangan yang tertinggal hanya Chen dan Xiumin disini.

Saat Chen membantu Xiumin berdiri, entah mengapa histeris penggemar disana semakin menjadi. Hingga Xiumin berbisik pada Chen, pelan sekali. "Sepertinya kita perlu melakukan ini sesering mungkin."

Chen terkekeh, "Tapi _Hyung_ tidak mungkin terjatuh terus-terusan, kan?" Ia lalu mengusap punggung Xiumin.

"Hanya dengan cara itu mereka semakin tertarik, Chen. Yah, mungkin kita bisa membuat momen lain." Xiumin membalas rangkulan Chen, kemudian mereka melangkah bersamaan menuju lorong pesawat.

Seketika kehilangan suara-suara magis remaja putri diluaran tadi. Seketika kembali menjadi member EXO yang asli tanpa tertutup tudung palsu. Karena disini—tidak ada yang melihat. Tidak ada kamera, wartawan, atau para penggemarnya.

"Sampai kapan, ya, Hyung?"

"Apanya?" Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati Chen tertunduk lesu.

"Sampai kapan kita membohongi publik—mengatakan kalau kita baik-baik saja diluar, padahal didalam sangat-sangat hancur."

Benar. Ungkapan Chen terang saja disetujui Xiumin. Sampai kapan? Ia dan Chen, serta sepuluh member lain pun tak pernah tahu kapan ini berakhir. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini—mereka akan berperang. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini—mereka akan membuat semua orang yang melihat EXO selalu mencintainya.

Ya, sedikit-banyak melupakan fakta. Agensinya mengekang, Manajernya mendesak. Toh, persahabatan yang semula terjalin dekat—bisa merenggang hanya karena usaha untuk lebih dekat justru memperparah keadaan.

 _Fanservice? Official pair?_ Persetan.

-ooo-

"Kyungsoo?"

"…"

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Chanyeol membentuk tangannya menjadi corong, mungkin agar suaranya lebih tertonjol di udara. Namun, sang pemilik nama yang sejak tadi ia panggil, tidak juga menampakkan diri. Mereka sudah tiba di Singapura sore ini. Perjalanan yang jauh, tempuhan yang tak main-main. Tidak heran kalau rasa pegal dan lelah selalu menguasai mereka.

Dan tidur adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tapi ini sudah malam. Sudah lewat beberapa jam dari waktu istirahat mereka dan sekarang adalah saatnya _fanmeeting._ Mendadak—Youngmin pikir mereka robot? Chanyeol saja baru tahu setelah ia selesai mandi, itupun Kris yang mengatakannya dengan raut jengkel setengah mati. Tsk. Istirahat? Bagi manajernya, itu tak perlu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol agak lupa dimana letak kamar Kyungsoo. Hotel tempat mereka menginap disini lorong-lorongnya memang agak membingungkan. Jadi, untuk Chanyeol yang sulit mengingat sesuatu, menemukan Kyungsoo benar-benar menguras tenaga.

" _Aigoo,_ dia sekamar dengan siapa, sih?"

"Yeol, dia sekamar dengan pasangan _official pair-_ nya, kan?" Baekhyun setiba-tiba itu muncul dihadapannya. Meski agak membuat Chanyeol terkejut, tapi demi apapun ia sudah terbiasa. "Uh, sama seperti kau yang sekamar denganku."

"Dengan dalih agar kita bisa lebih dekat." Chanyeol membeo sendiri. Ia sempat tertegun beberapa saat, hingga Baekhyun menjentikkan jemarinya didepan wajah. "Antarkan aku ke kamar Kyungsoo."

Maka, Baekhyun memimpin perjalanan mereka. Setelah melewati beberapa belokan, kamar diujung lorong itu menjadi perhentian. Baekhyun mengetuk, nihil karena tak berbuah sahutan dari dalam sana.

"Kyungsoo pasti sendirian didalam. Kai ada dibawah." Chanyeol berujar setengah menerawang.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memutar kenop. Tak sabar lagi, ia sudah mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke kamar. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tapi Baekhyun menggeledah tempat dan segera menemukan Kyungsoo di ranjang.

Si mungil itu menggigil di balik selimut, si mata bulat itu memejam di sela bibirnya yang bergetar hebat. "Astaga, Kyungsoo. Kai meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Baekhyun memekik. Ia mengguncang Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol menyusul.

"Kyungsoo, hei kau masih sadar, kan?" Chanyeol bisa melihat keringat dingin membanjir di tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia berulang kali memeriksa kening dan dada Kyungsoo, panas. "Kita harus membawanya ke Dokter, Baek."

Tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menggeleng, "Be—besok konser, Ah—tidak perlu. Nanti juga semb—sembuh sendiri. Ini hanya efek kelelahan." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan, merasa kesal.

"Kyungsoo Hyung?"

Di ambang pintu yang terbuka, ada Sehun berdiri mematung. Sedetik ia baru masuk dan menemukan Kyungsoo serta dua Hyung-nya yang lain sedang kalang-kabut.

Tapi Chanyeol buru-buru menyahut, "Hun, Hun, panggilkan Suho atau Kris. Cepat, sekarang."

"Lebih baik lagi kalau kau menemukan Manajer atau siapapun pihak agensi." Baekhyun menambahkan.

Sepersekiannya, Chanyeol melekatkan pandangan lurus-lurus pada Sehun. "Sehun, bergeraklah."

"Ah. _Ne—ne."_ Ia tergagap, membata karena lidahnya membelit. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Manajer Hyung memarahiku?"

"Astaga, Hun, Demi Tuhan, suruh saja dia kemari." Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Atau kau memanggil Kris dan Suho—aku yang memanggil Youngmin-ssi." Chanyeol beranjak, tapi tangannya sudah tercekal oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menengok dan mendapati Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Apalagi, Kyung?"

"Tidak usah, Yeol Hyung. Belikan aku—aspirin saja, umh?" Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya.

Ranjangnya berderit tatkala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergerak gelisah disana. Sehun buru-buru pamit, ia memang menuruti kata-kata Chanyeol untuk memanggil para _leader-_ nya. Tapi Baekhyun disana, menumbukkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa harus memaksakan diri? Kenapa harus keras kepala? Kita disini untuk membantumu. Kyungsoo, ingatlah, kesehatanmu lebih dari apapun. Demi kami, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ayolah, sekali saja—repotkan kami."

Titah Baekhyun tidak pernah gagal membuka pikiran Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, ia terlalu sulit untuk menerima pada situasi seperti ini. "Baekhyun Hyung, ungh—aku hanya perlu tidur. Tenanglah."

"Tsk." Baekhyun memutar bola mata, jengah. "Uh, aku tidak mau berbicara banyak, Kyungsoo. Terserah. Sepertinya rasa khawatirku tidak penting bagimu, jadi disini aku hanya akan menyaksikan. Cukup dengan melihat, oke?"

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun malah meleggang pergi dari sini. Biarpun Chanyeol memanggil namanya, ingin hati agar ia berbalik kemari. "Baekhyun! Ya! Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol kembali berdiri, tapi berakhir dengan kembali duduk lantara Baekhyun sudah hilang di tikungan lorong.

"Chanyeol Hyung—" Kyungsoo memenggal nafasnya, "Kalau Baekhyun Hyung kembali, sampaikan maafku. Uh—ya?"

"Dia hanya marah pada kondisi kita, Kyung, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ya?"

Namun, beberapa langkah tergopoh segera datang tanpa diminta. Ada Kris dan Suho disusul member lain. Kesemua—keseluruhannya disana. Sayang, tanpa Kai. Lelaki tan itu seolah menghindar, enggan berhadapan dengan kenyataan.

"Aku akan bilang pada Youngmin-ssi. Segera." Omongan Suho memecah bingung didalam kamar itu. "Jangan menolak, jangan membantah."

"Kenapa, sih, Kyung? Ayo, biar aku ambilkan aspirin lagi." Lay mengambil tempat diantara kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Lay, jangan aspirin lagi." Suho segera menyambung, "Kris, menurutmu bagaimana? Kau setuju kalau Youngmin harus melihat ini, kan?"

Kris maju selangkah, memutus cibiran Lay yang merasa tersingkir. "Uhm, entahlah—mm, aku buntu."

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting turunkan demamnya dulu." Xiumin datang dengan baskom air hangat dan handuk yang tersampir didalamnya. Ia duduk disamping kepala Kyungsoo dan mulai memeras air di handuk tersebut. "Memang sudah sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan sakit ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, "Astaga, Hyung. Ini sakit biasa, bukan sakit parah. Aku bersumpah, pasti hanya karena aku kelelahan."

"Biar aku saja yang mengompresnya." Luhan tahu-tahu saja merebut handuk perasan Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan air hangat itu meresap di keningnya. "Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak bisa diremehkan, kalau nanti bisa menjadi sesuatu yang semakin berbahaya."

"Tidak akan, _Ge._ Jangan khawatir. Konser besok tetap berjalan lancar. Aku jamin besok aku sehat." Kyungsoo bersikeras.

Member lain hanya menghela nafas—berusaha maklum. Karena rasanya percuma memberi wejangan pada Kyungsoo, toh anak itu tidak bisa ditekuk, terlalu kaku. Termasuk Tao dan Chen yang sesekali mondar-mandir di ruangan.

 **Tok—Tok.**

Hingga akhirnya dua ketukan di pintu kamar—yang dibiarkan terbuka—itu menyentak semua naluri yang ada disana. Duabelas kepala menoleh cepat ke asal suara dan benar saja, sosok paling menyebalkan dibawah naungan agensi mereka hadiri disini.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sakit, Do Kyungsoo?" Youngmin terburu mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja membelah Kris, Suho, Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang berdiri didekat sana. Lalu yang membuat Kyungsoo paling takut adalah tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan Youngmin. Sungguh, bukan ini pula yang ia harapkan. "Jawab aku, Kyung."

"Umh—a—aku, tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" Youngmin meninggikan suaranya, sesegera itu membuat nyali member lain menciut. Kris dan Suho bisa saja membela, hanya mereka sedang menunggu waktu yang pas. Kyungsoo sempat mengedipkan matanya, merasa bahwa ia telah dihakimi. "Aku tidak peduli, bisa tidak bisa—besok konsernya tetap berlanjut."

"Ya—ya, aku janji, _Sajang-nim._ Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kal—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa seenak jidat memaksakan kehendak orang lain!"

Kai. Ini bukan mengenai wujud _leader_ yang seharusnya membela member. Tapi Kai disana, tiba-tiba datang setelah ia mencuri dengar. Ia—membela _partner fanservice-_ nya. Derap sepatu kets Kai memasuki ruang kamar, ia berdiri tegap disamping Youngmin, sedikitpun tanpa gentar.

"Kai, hei, apa yang—" Terputus. Suho tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Diamlah, Hyung. Orang ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia sudah memperlakukan kita seperti mesin, bekerja sepanjang hari, dan giliran kita lelah ia tak mau tahu."

Tapi Kris sudah menarik Kai agar menjauh, ia meletakkan dua tangannya didada Kai seketika itu. "Ayo, bicarakan di luar saj—"

"Tidak usah, Kris. Aku ingin mendengar argumen dari anak kesayangan Lee SooMan, hm?"

Maka, Kris menurut. Ia membawa kembali Kai kehadapan Youngmin dan member lainnya. Kental, suasana disana amat mencekam. "Pakai naluri dan pri-kemanusiaanmu. Kumohon, kami manusia dan bukannya budak penghasil uang." Kalimat Kai terpecah dengan suara sarat paraunya.

"Begitu? Hm, bisa kupikirkan dulu bagaimana caranya? Hei, ingatlah kalian pekerjaku."

Giliran Chanyeol yang tak kuasa melihat adegan tanpa ujung ini, ia maju selangkah. "Kami memang pekerjamu, tapi pekerja juga memiliki hak yang sama dengan manusia lain. Lelah, sakit, itu hal wajar dan bahkan kau tak mau tahu?"

Youngmin mendengus, "Aku yakin Kyungsoo masih sehat. Dia bilang dia bisa membuktikannya dan tidak mau mengecewakan siapapun, kan? Aku pegang ucapannya. Bagaimana, Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada untaian nada lain yang berani mengukir asa di udara. Mereka hanya menunggu timpalan Kyungsoo. Adakah ia setuju atau malah hal sebaliknya? Sedangkan Kyungsoo sebagai objek tertuju, ia hanya mampu mengais pecahan nyali yang tadinya tercecer.

Youngmin mendecih kali ini, jengah sendiri menunggu Kyungsoo yang kelamaan berpikir. "Hei, aku bicara padamu, Do Kyungsoo. Disini aku menilai kinerja dan profesionalitasmu."

"A—aku bisa, _Sajang-nim."_ Lirih, dan hampir tak terendus.

Sepersekian detik itulah yang membuat mata sepuluh member lain—minus Baekhyun—membalalak tak percaya. Kyungsoo selalu begitu, memaksakan diri dengan kedok tak ingin mengecewakan orang lain.

"Tunggu. Kau memang menilai kami berdasar kriteria yang kau bilang tadi, apa namanya? Professional? Uh, lalu bagaimana caranya kami bisa professional kalau pihak pendukung saja malah menjurumuskan?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi berujar lantang. Melupakan kehadiran Kris dan Suho sebagai pemimpin—yang selalu saja lelet dalam bertindak. "Maaf, tapi aku sedang membicarakanmu."

"Uh? Kau ingin apa? Ingin aku mundur? Atau ingin aku dipecat?" Youngmin malah sengaja menantang. "Aku bahkan bersumpah bisa menggeser posisi si Sooman itu. Aku yang akan jadi CEO-nya dan bisa kujamin nama kalian akan semakin—"

"Berantakan."

Baekhyun menyambung. Lagi-lagi seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia masuk dan berlalu menuju bantal didekat ranjang Kyungsoo. Separuh halnya, ia tak peduli kejadian sekitar—tapi dengan mendengar ocehan busuk Manajernya, ia jadi gatal menyahut.

"Maaf, _hoodie-_ ku tertinggal." Baekhyun mengenakan _hoodie-_ nya, sesaat sebelum keluar lewat pintu, ia sempatkan menoleh kebelakang. "Oh ya, jangan bicarakan hal tak berguna. _Fanmeeting_ dimulai satu jam lagi. Oh ya, kalau memang Kyungsoo itu merasa dirinya kuat, cobalah kalian percaya padanya."

Hening. Karena setelah kepergian Baekhyun, kamar luas itu berubah canggung. Saling memandang, deham bersahutan dan gerak kikuk. Termasuk Youngmin. Obrolan mereka memang tanpa manfaat barusan.

Agaknya, Kyungsoo merasa tersentil dengan sindiran Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Segera bersiap. Lupakan segala kalimat yang tadi kita lontarkan. Tetap bersikap wajar, biasa dan akrab. Jangan sampai media tahu ada masalah, sekecil apapun bentuknya. Kita bahagia, EXO bahagia. Kalian bahagia, semuanya baik-baik saja. Camkan itu."

Kemudian ia melenggang pergi, menyusul kepergian Baekhyun.

Selebih itu, Xiumin, Chen, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Sehun enyah dari sana. Mereka sudah kejengkelan hati karena membela Kyungsoo rasanya percuma. Berikut Luhan dan Lay yang berjalan menyusul kelimanya dengan baskom air hangat tadi. Tersisa Suho, Kris dan Kai.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo." Dari Suho. Selalu ia yang merendah diri.

"Tidak, aku yang salah disini. Aku keras kepala, aku sulit diatur. Pantas-pantas saja kalau kalian mengamukiku, membenci sikapku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, lalu ia duduk dengan gerakan lamban. "Uh, aku akan mengganti baju."

"Bagaimana pusingmu?" Kris bertanya dengan tangan terkantung di saku celana.

"Sudah lumayan, _ge._ " Kyungsoo menuju lemarinya, memilih-milih kostum dan sengaja mengabaikan Kai disana. "Kalian bisa pergi bersiap."

"Baiklah." Kris dan Suho menjawab serentak. Mereka lalu keluar dari kamar dan benar-benar tak disana lagi setelah menepuk bahu Kai—tanda pamit.

Kai mendekam dibalik pintu yang telah tertutup. Ini kamarnya dan kamar Kyungsoo, mana mungkin ia ikut pergi. "Hyung?" Intonasi panggilannya rendah, dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman asal. " _Wae?_ Kenapa kau begini?"

"Apa, Kai?"

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, tidak usah membuang pembelaan kami."

 _Tidak usah membuang pembelaan kami._ Kyungsoo seakan tertohok dengan kalimat Kai barusan. Dia tidak salah, dia cenderung benar. Hingga Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung dilemari, ia memeluk kostumnya didada.

"Aku harus melakukan ini, kan? Kau tahu, Kai, kau tahu."

Kai bersedekap, memalingkan wajahnya seketika. "Tetap saja, aku tetap tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu."

 **Brak.**

Kai memilih keluar dari kamar, entah pergi kemana—yang jelas ia tak lagi ada disini. tidak lagi bersama Kyungsoo di ruangan yang sama. Kim Jongin pergi begitu saja, tanpa disuruh.

-ooo-

 **TBC!**

Yuhuuu!

Kalau penikmat ff Yaoi sudah terkikis, bagaimana dengan penikmat OT12? Semoga jerih-payahku terbayar lunas dengan komentar dan masukan dari kalian. Bukannya menuntut sih, cuman pengen dihargai aja. Haha~

 _That's All._

Kisah diatas fiktif loh, ya. Jangan dimasukin hati apalagi sampe dijadiin pikiran.

Okay!

 _Danke._

 **SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
